Sometimes fate has a way of changing your path
by KTaylorCSI
Summary: Snickers story with Morgranders! Sara is trying to get over her marriage and move on. What happens when she finally breaks, and who will be there to catch her? Set between Season 13/14 but no particular timeline. A/N My first fan fic!
1. Chapter 1 Venting

Summary: Sara is having one of her moments…Nick comes to her rescue.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

It had been one of those days. Sara was in the locker room, sitting on the bench; thinking about the triple she had just pulled. "Damn I would kill for a relaxing night-no cases with rape or domestic violence, just a normal night with easy cases." Sara thought. She had been working a case that involved a triple murder-father, mother, and a daughter. According to Doc Robbins the 16 year old daughter was raped, yet the killer left no semen. They were at a stalemate in her case. D.B. had told her to go home. He knew how she would throw herself into cases like this, and he was not too sure where her mindset was at right now. It was no secret about her and Gris, and everyone had been walking on eggshells with her. Hearing her yell at a random lab tech, he knew she needed a break. "Sara, go home. Relax, clear your head." She opened her mouth to protest but knew it was pointless. She hated to admit it, he was right. The case was getting to her, her life was just as usual a mess. At the thought of all this Sara put her head in her hands, holding her vest the name tag "Sidle" was mocking her. "How did I go from being happily married, and now divorced with a lame excuse?" She was not happy D.B. took her off the case, and gave her the next week off.

Not realizing she had said this out loud, nor realizing Nick Stokes, had walked in and heard her. "Sara, you ok?" He said with his Texan twang. "Yes, No" She sighed. "I am just tired and ready to get out of here." Nick leaned against the lockers looking at her. "She is very beautiful, Gris is an idiot to let her go." He thought. Nick had been infatuated with Sara ever since he met her. She was the one who found him when he was buried alive, and he was the one who found her when Natalie Davis kidnapped her. Thinking back to the day made Nick want to cry. He almost lost his best friend. His Sara. "His Sara? Wait! What!? C'mon Stokes, she's not yours?" Nick thought mentally slapping himself.

"Hey Sar, do you want to get breakfast? I know a great place that serves pancakes?!" Sara lifted up her head and just stared at him. "Niiiick..." Sara stopped. "Why shouldn't I take him up on this? Lord knows I am not in the mood to go home with all the memories and loneliness." She thought. "Sure Nick, I would love to have breakfast with you." She smiled with her gap tooth smile. Nick smiled and reached for her hand. He pulled her up and into his arms, giving her a hug. Sara was shocked at her body's reaction to touching Nick. "Good grief Sidle, it's not like I have not hugged him a million times. What is wrong with you? You are acting like a teenage girl!" She thought. It felt amazing in his arms, leaning her head against his chest she could hear his heartbeat, and boy was it racing. Sara's skin was tingling, heart racing, and she had butterflies. "This is new and crazy! Nick is your best friend!"

She suddenly broke the hug and looked up into his eyes. Nick was thinking that he may be falling for his best friend, and coworker. He had always had feelings for her, but knew she was Grissom's girl. She felt so good in his arms, so right. His mind starting thinking of what it would be like to kiss her, make love to her. " Whoa! Where did that come from? How could I possible think of her like that?" "She just went through a divorce." Nick felt her release from him, and when he looked down into her eyes he knew he couldn't deny it any more.

Nicholas Stokes was falling for his best friend Sara Sidle.


	2. Chapter 2 Breakfast

A/N Thanks for reading and reviews! CSISnickers101-thanks for the support! AA - MamaBirdCat-thank you!

Disclaimer-I completely forgot on ch1-I do not own CSI or its original characters...

Chapter 2 Breakfast

As Nick and Sara stood staring into each other's eyes, another person entered the locker room and stopped. "Um guys…what's going on here?" Greg Sanders asked. Quickly the pair let their hands drop, and stepped away from each other. "Sara was having a hard time getting off the bench so I was lending her a helping hand." Nick quickly recovered and explained. Greg looked from both Nick to Sara, and the creeping blush on Sara's cheek did not go unnoticed. "Mmmhmmm…Well okaaay…Now if you will excuse me I am meeting the lovely Ms. Morgan for breakfast." Greg put his gear away and quickly left. "Well that wasn't awkward at all!" Sara said jokingly…"So Stokes…I believe you promised the best pancakes in Vegas?" She said teasingly "Why yes ma'am I did. Would you like to meet me there or drive together?" Sara thought about this for a moment, "Why don't I meet you there? Which by the way…where is there?" "Nick cocked a smile, opened the door, and with the Texan charm "Why Ms. Sidle, my house of course!"

Sara quickly went home to change. Quickly looking in the mirror she frowned. "What am I doing? I act like I'm going on a date…it's just breakfast! You've done this a hundred times before." She argued with her reflection. Despite this she still did her best to tame her short, curly hair, and applied a little mascara. She put on a pair for her faded Levi's, a t-shirt that hugged her curves in all the right places and she was ready to go.

Nick was prepping at home. He was hurrying to clean up, which wasn't much…but he wanted to impress Sara. "Geez Stokes, not like she has not been here several times! Hell we both have keys to each other's place!" He made his bed, and this had his mind conjuring up images of him and Sara tangled in his sheets. "What the hell am I thinking? Sara would never be interested in me." With these images in his head Nick decided a quick cold shower was in order.

Just as he got out, the doorbell was ringing. Nick wrapped a towel around his waist and ran towards the door; not at all thinking of his state of dress, or undress. (A/N this is a lovely mental image for anyone who is a fan!) Nick opened up the door to a very sexy looking Sara Sidle, who was admiring his attire. "So, uh Nick…do you greet all your guests this way or am I special?" She said with a smirk. "Um I was um just getting out of the shower, and no I don't greet all my guests this way." Nick stuttered out as an explanation. "Why don't I go get dressed?" Nick said as he turned back to his bedroom. Sara walked in and sat down the bag of groceries she had brought with her. Smiling and thinking about how sexy Nick looked, and what it would be to see him without that towel, at these thoughts she started to blush. "Oh uh Sara…you're special..." Nick stated before disappearing down the hall, but not before taking note of her staring at him and the blush on her cheeks.

Sara was feeling nervous. She couldn't quite place why. They were best friends, hung out plenty of times. But seeing him in only a towel, water still dripping down his chest…well that had her imagination in full gear. She walked into the living room waiting on Nick to finish. On the mantle she was looking at the pictures he had. One was a group shot, few years old. Showed the whole gang-Grissom was in the middle with Catherine and Sara on either side. Next to Sara was Nick, and Warrick stood with Cath. Greg being the goofball posed in the front on his knees. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the happy picture. This had been taken just before Warrick was killed. She still had great memories of the times the three of them hung out. A few more pictures lined the mantle, one of Nick's parents, his siblings, and one of her and Nick. "Where was this taken?" She thought. Looking closer she realized it was at last year's Christmas party. He had an arm slung around her shoulders and had leaned in to tell her a joke. The picture caught their friendship perfectly. Nick with a mischievous grin, and she laughing with her head thrown back. To anyone else looking at this picture they may think they were a couple happily in love. "I could really fall for this man. He is so sweet, caring, and knows how to make me laugh when I am in a mood." Sara thought. The thought that she could fall for Nick Stokes briefly entered her mind, but quickly squashed. "I'm not his type. What would he want with a broken, divorced train wreck?" Yet the CSI in her started looking at the evidence, and maybe, just maybe….he could.

Nick appeared wearing a faded Texas Rangers t-shirt, and jeans. "Damn, those clothes are molded to his much sculpted body. What I could do to him…" At this thought Sara quickly stopped herself. She was already blushing. "So Nick, pancakes?"

A/N Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 What the heart wants

Chapter 3 What the heart wants...

A/N AA - MamaBirdCat THANK YOU for your review! I was a GSR fan, and now loving my Snickers. Still read my GSR stories. The more I watch of CSI the more I notice their chemistry. :) My girl CSIsnickers101 thanks for being my beta on this! Ok I'm posting two tonight due to this being a shorter chapter..And Im stuck a few chapters down!

Disclaimer-I don't own any CSI characters or CSI...although if George wants to kick it when he's visiting our home state of Texas-then let's do it! :) Jorja she is beautiful love her, Morgan and Greg...hope to see more this season!

Enjoy!

Breakfast turned out to be interesting. Nick and Sara talked over chocolate chip pancakes and laughed at some of the antics going on at work. After clearing away the dishes and cleaning up. Sara yawned and stretched. "Thank you for breakfast Nick. I needed a break from...well...everything. It was nice to focus on something other than my love life and work." "Sar you're welcome. I love spending time with you, I don't like to see you so down." They had moved their conversation to his couch, and for Sara, it was getting a little stuffy for her. "I'm sorry Nick. This case, the whole issue with Grissom, I'm just lost. I don't feel like anyone wants me. My love life has always been a tragedy, and after years of pining for this man… I finally get him, only to lose him. There was no real explanation I can give for our divorce. I hate going home to the memories, and pictures. Even more so after the whole Balsderic disaster. My instincts have always been to run, but where do I go? To whom?" The tears she'd been doing her best not to shed starting trickling down her cheeks. She hadn't broken down in weeks, and now here she was in front of Nick. "Oh my god Nick I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lay all this..." Before she could finish apologizing Nick leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. It was only meant to be a light, feathery kiss, but this ignited passion in both of them. Sara reached up and grabbed the back of his neck tracing his hairline, as his arms surrounded her pulling her in.

Finally they pulled away breathless. "Wow" Nick stated. "I'm sorry Sara I didn't mean for that to get so..." "Intense?" She stated finishing his sentence. "Nick please don't be sorry for that. To be honest I've not been kissed like that in a very long time, and well I enjoyed it." She ducked her head embarrassed. Nick tilted her face up to look into his eyes. "Sara you are a very beautiful and sexy woman. You deserve someone who will treat you like a queen, I've been wanting to kiss you for a very long time. But we all knew you were Gris's girl."

Sara was shocked and opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. "Sara Sidle…are you speechless?" Nick grinned. He then turned serious. He took her hand, and asked a question that could either ruin their friendship or take it to the next level. "Sara, would you like to go out with me, on a real date sometime?" Sara leaned forward and kissed Nick quickly on the lips, before replying. "Yes Nick I would love that. But I don't want to ruin our friendship." "Let's just take this one step at a time, and if we either of us feel like our friendship will be ruined we will take a step back, but Sara I want to date you, be with you." Sara grinned and whispered…"me too."

A/N Please PLEASE review! I'm appreciating this. My first and I take constructive criticism and love! :) 3


	4. Chapter 4 Prepping

Chapter 4 Who knew it took a lot to prepare for a date with your BFF...

A/N Again thanks to my followers/readers, Anthony Zuiker, George Eads Jorja Fox! Especially thanks to my girl CSIsnickers101-who started me on Snicker stories!

Disclaimer-as before sadly do not own any CSI characters of CBS. Except my CSI shirt and shot glass from when I was in Vegas last year-where my hubby and I were married! :) And went to the mob museum after the drive through in a Camaro RS convertible! :)

On to my next chapter!

Since Sara had the week off she took this time to clean her house and put away old memories. She kept some pictures of her and Gris up. Yet she found herself putting up more with Nick in the pictures. She cleaned, rearranged, bought new bedding, and finally went to find the perfect outfit for their date night. Nick wouldn't tell her where they were going, just that she should dress up Sara had to admit she was nervous. Ever since her birthday disaster she had been avoiding dates, and going out altogether. She even made a special stop in Victoria's Secret. Remembering how Nick liked lace she picked out a few items with him in mind. "Good grief Sidle! What are you doing? Do you really think you will sleep with him on the first date?" "On the other hand we've known each other a longtime…not like he's a blind date..." Sara was trying to reason with herself, but in the end she bought the lacy items and headed home.

Nick had taken a couple days off as well. He was preparing for this date. He sat wishing Warrick was still around. He knew he'd be happy, and of course he'd won the bet. Nick laughed at this thought. He could picture Warrick gloating saying "Told you so." Only Warrick and Catherine knew Nick always had a "thing" for Sara, but kept that part of his mind shut. Greg joked and flirted with her all the time, but since he started dating Morgan, he'd backed off. Nick laughed at his quirky lab rat turned CSI. He had definitely grown over the years.

Nick picked up the phone, he had to tell someone. So he called Catherine at Quantico. "Willows" "Hey Cath! How are you?" "Nicky! I'm so happy to hear your voice. It's going great here. What's new on your end?" Nick hesitated before he dropped the bomb "I have a date with Sara." Catherine sat in stunned silence. Last she had heard Sara was with Grissom. "Um Nick, you know she is married right? To Grissom..." "No Cath, he left her. She's been coping Sara style, but a couple mornings ago after a triple shift, I asked, and she agreed." Nick then went on to inform her of what all had been going on. "I can't believe you didn't know. Gris doesn't communicate with you? No gossip from Greg?" Catherine laughed at this. "I've heard from Greg but all he talked about was Morgan. I occasionally hear from Grissom, but it is about some rare bug he found. No one had mentioned they'd split." She paused, "So Nick where are you taking her?" Nick kicked back on the couch and went into details of the date he had carefully planned out….

Sara was at home preparing for her date with Nick. "I can't believe I am going on a date with Nick Stokes." Sara thought. She had a radio in her bathroom, and surprisingly had it tuned to a country station. As she was taking her shower the song Your Man by Josh Turner came on. Without realizing it, she started singing and knew every word. Mentally she was picturing Nick singing this to her in a romantic setting. It then turned her thoughts to being a bride and walking down the aisle to her cowboy, and having kids…"OMG Sidle! Stop with this nonsense..." she said aloud.

Sara carefully dressed for her date. She had bought a little black dress, halter top that tied behind her neck, and was cut low enough in the front to tease at cleavage, and did not have much material in the back. No bra was needed for this dress. She wore the lacy panties from Victoria's Secret, and heels that made her long legs look even longer. They were black with straps that wrapped up her legs. They were a little out of her normal budget, but she wanted to splurge. After applying make-up and brushing her short curly hair, she took a moment to look at herself. Sara admitted she looked very sexy. "I hope Nick likes it…can't wait to see his face, have his hand on my back..." Just then her cell rang. Without looking at the caller id she answered…thinking it was Nick she "Hey babe, I'm almost ready and will head your way shortly…" "Um Sara…" Sara felt herself tensing up at the voice. "Gil?" "Yes Sara I Was wondering if we could talk, I'm in town this week for a convention." Sara was speechless, not sure what she should say. She had always loved Gil, but after these past months, she had changed. "Sara, are you still there? Can I take you to dinner tonight?" "No you can't. I have a date." "A date? Sara…with who?" "Gil that is NONE of your business but if you must know it's with Nick, Nick Stokes. And I'm running late. So No I will NOT being going with you, and at this point I have nothing left to say to you. Do you have any idea how much you have hurt me? I've moved on, changed." With this Sara said her goodbye, grabbed her purse and headed out to Nicks.

A/N Ok no flames to my GSR fans. I am still a GSR fan, always have been always will be. BUT I have started loving Snickers. I know why Billy Petersen has stepped more behind the scenes, OK OK PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5 The Date

Chapter 5 The Date

A/N Thank you thank you! for the reviews! I am soo happy that people are liking this. :) OK so I had to add this latest chapter...

A little GSR in this chapter but more angst before we move on to Snickers...and I promise Morgranders in later chapters!

Disclaimer-Still don't own CSI...although chatting with them on twitter and the CSI writer's room has been interesting!

Nick was extremely nervous about this date. He had planned it all carefully, and hoped to impress Sara Sidle. He was definitely showing off his Texan ways tonight. Dressed in starched jeans, a black button up shirt, boots, and last his Stetson that his mom had sent him recently.

He had just put his boots on when he heard the knock. Walking over he answered the door. Standing there was Sara and she was looking very beautiful and sexy. This caused Nick's heart to race and the thoughts of untying that dress. He had not seen the back yet… "Wow Sara! You look amazing." Sara blushed, "Thanks Nick. I was hoping you would like…by the way you look incredibly handsome. I've always admired cowboys..." "Well Sara you know what they say. Save a horse ride a cowboy..: Nick wiggled his eyebrows and cocked a smile. Sara walked into his house, and Nick noticed the back of her dress. "Holy cow! There is not much of a back to that dress..." Nick's thoughts didn't get much further than that because Sara pushed Nick against the door and kissed him. She felt him probing his tongue to enter her mouth. Hungrily they kissed, Nick's hands were roaming on her bare back. Sara pressed her body against his, and knew she had achieved what she had set out for.

Once they broke for air, neither of them moved. He stared down into her brown eyes. He grabbed her hand and led her to his couch. Nick pulled Sara onto his lap, and leaned in to continue the make out session. "Damn she is a great kisser. She feels so good in my arms, as if we were made to fit together..." Nick thought. Sara was thinking the similar. "OH MY GOD! I am in love with Nick Stokes." This caused her to tense and she had the feeling to stop this and just leave. She had been hurt too many times. Hank…Grissom…But Nick was her best friend.

"Nick..." Sara started breaking the kiss as she felt his hands caressing her breasts, causing feelings she had not felt in a long time. He looked at her..." Oh Shit! Did I go too far? C'mon Stokes! You aren't a teenage boy only out for one thing...get a grip!" Nick thought mentally slapping his forehead. "Nick, as much as I want this. I believe we have reservations. And I'm not quite ready to go where this is heading." Nick understood, and knew if they continued with this they would miss their reservation. "Why yes ma'am, you are right." Sara got off Nick's lap, and gave him a hand. As they headed out, she was looking for his department issued Denali. What she saw was a midnight blue convertible Camaro. Before getting in she looked at Nick "You know Nick…I may just have to save a horse and ride the cowboy..." Nick grinned and got in the car.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet, both lost in thought over what was happening between them. Nick had made reservations at a steakhouse on the strip. He'd made sure there were other options for his vegetarian beauty. Walking through the restaurant all eyes were on this attractive couple. Nick led Sara with a hand on the small of her back. This touch alone was wrecking havoc on Sara's thoughts. Her whole body was tingling.

As they were seated Nick looked across the table. "Sara you are so beautiful and I am the luckiest man." "Nick, what do you want to do with us? I don't want to ruin our friendship, and I want to be able to still work with you." "Sara I want to be with you. As in your boyfriend, lover, and see where our future is heading…. I want to explore this! BUT No matter what we will be friends, and we can keep this professional at work." Sara was stunned at his confession, as she looked across the table at the man she was in love with, she smiled. "Nick…that's exactly what I want, but I know we have both been hurt in the past…so taking it slow…" Sara hesitated, looked down. Nick reached across the table and grabbed her hand that was nervously fingering the wine glass…"Sara I'm not going anywhere. I want only you to be with, and if you want to take things slow…then that's what we will do." Sara smiled her gap toothed smile at this handsome man. "Why little lady, us Texan's know how to treat our women!" Nick stated laying it on thick with his Texan accent. At this the waiter appeared to take their order.

During dinner they traded stories, and she informed Nick of the call from Grissom. This made Nick bristle up, and start to panic. Sara reached acrossed the table to grab his hand. "Nick I told him that I had moved on. That I'm dating you and I have no desire to meet up with him." Nick relaxed, and smiled.

After dinner they walked hand in hand down the strip. Even though they had been here millions of times, they have never played the touristy part of Vegas. They checked out the covered and crazy dancing of Freemont Street. Walking hand in hand, laughing at the people performing for money, suddenly all the lights go out and thunder ripples across the top. Suddenly the familiar sound of Queen "We will rock you" starts to play... Nick grabs Sara by the hand, "C'mon Sar-its Queen! Let's dance." Laughing, dancing and just being silly to different Queen songs with a bunch of strangers on Freemont Street, made Sara realize how much she has been missing out on.

Laughing they left Freemont and headed for a bar on the strip. "Wow, this is amazing. I've never really paid attention when I work cases here." Sara said. They sat an outdoor patio and people watched. Talking and laughing. Not realizing Grissom was sitting a few tables back. Taking in the way Sara would lean on Nick, kiss his neck, and her hand resting on his thigh. He was jealous. He knew he had blown it with her. And at the same time he was happy she was happy. He will always love her, and she was right. It was time he moved on.

Nick and Sara drove back to Nick's. Enjoying the night with the top down. Nick looked over at Sara, wind blowing her hair, her carefree expression. "Man I have never seen her look more beautiful." "This has been one of the best dates I've ever had Nick! Thank you!" Sara looked over at Nick as she said this. She couldn't quite see his expression in the dark, but she was pretty sure he was smiling his thousand watt trademark "Stokes Smile". As he pulled into his driveway and parked he turned to her. "Um Sara…would you like to come in? Watch a movie, have some coffee…" "Yes Nick I would love to."

A/N OK...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! Also I do not own anything related to Queen, or Vegas...just love the music and the city!


	6. Chapter 6 To become one

Chapter 6 To become one

A/N THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! Sorry its taken a couple of days to update. I work in the medical field and it's been quite hectic lately.

So today I will post 3 more chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the characters. BUT IM SOO EXCITED NICK IS GOING TO BE BACK ON THE SHOW SOON!

The young couple sat on Nick's couch watching Rock of Ages. "Man I loved the 80s. My parents didn't care much for this music, but they didn't discourage me from listening to it." Nick said. Sara had been quiet the entire time. She grabbed Nick by the shirt and pulled him onto her. Lips to lips they kissed. It ignited a fire in Sara. She could feel the butterflies easing up, replaced with lust and want. Nick's hands were roaming all over. "Damn I can't believe she is not wearing a bra. Is she wearing anything else? Would she freak if I tried to find out?" He pulled them both into a sitting position and continued to kiss. He trailed kisses down her neck causing her to moan. He started by rubbing her thigh. Inching his hand closer... Sara pulled back and stared at him. She had stopped his roaming hands. Nick looked at her thinking he had crossed the line. "I'm sorry Sar. I didn't mean to..." Sara placed a finger to his lips. "Shh… You've not done anything wrong." She glanced up into his eyes what she saw in them shocked her. She saw love, and lust. "Um I'm tired, do you think I could stay here with you?" "Babe, you can stay anytime you want." Nick smiled at her…"I always knew you wanted to sleep with me." "Stokes...your ego is too much." Sara laughed. She picked up her purse, stood and headed towards his bedroom. "I'm going to go change..."

As Sara was changing Nick went to the kitchen and opened a beer. When he turned around his mouth dropped. Sara was leaning against the wall in a lacy black lingerie with a smoldering look on her face. "So Nicky...I take you like my outfit? I remembered how you like lace…" She smirked. Nick sat his beer down walked over and pushed her against the wall. They kissed feverishly. Grinding their bodies into each other. He pulled her towards his bedroom…a trail of clothes left behind.

He laid her down on the bed. Kissing and touching everywhere. Sara moaned and reached down to grab him. He was ready for her. Nick looked into her eyes…"Sar, are you sure?" He asked as he had rolled on top of her. "Nick I want you...NOW." That was all he needed to hear. Soon they were both moaning as he claimed her.

Later they laid in tangled sheets. Sara laying on his chest enjoying the moment. "Well so much for my brand NEW lingerie." She stated. Nick just grinned, "Sorry sweetheart but once I saw you in that I had to get it off. Too many damn ribbons so I improvised." Her black lace teddy was shredded on his kitchen floor. She looked up and caught him staring at her. It dawned on her then they didn't use any protection. But she wasn't worried. She was on the pill. Nick panicked at this moment. "Fuck! We didn't use anything." "Babe its ok I'm on the pill." She leaned up to kiss him and then laid back on his chest. Soon they were fast asleep.

4 hours later after making love again, Nick's cell went off. It was D.B. They needed all hands on deck for this case. Next Sara's phone rang. "Hey Sara, sorry to do this but I need you to come in. We have a high profile case." After informing him she would be there, she got out of bed. Nick was in the process of getting dressed, and turned around. Admiring her beautiful body. "Niiiick...stop staring." "I can't help it. You are so sexy." She grabbed her dress and put it back on. "I have a change of clothes in my car. I'll be right back." Nick laid there and thought over the previous night, and everything that had conspired between them. A grin the size of Texas broke out on his face. "HOLY SHT! I just slept with Sara Sidle (once Grissom)! I am the luckiest man." "Then his brain and heart finally pushed and told him what was the real truth in all this…he was in love with her, and she just may be was in love with him.

They decided to not hide their relationship. Once at the lab, they informed D.B. and then the rest of the crew. Everyone was happy, and apparently there was a bet going on. "OK guys, family meeting." "Tonight we have a high profile case involving a personal friend of the mayor's. Greg you will stay here to help process DNA. The rest, let's go."

They arrived at the crime scene. Walking into the house you could smell the copper in the air. Blood was everywhere. David was already there looking over the bodies. Brass stepped up to the team. Noticing the looks Sara and Nick were passing back and forth. "Neighbor called it in. She had heard a lot of shouting and gun shots. Looks like all the victims were shot up close." With this Brass went out to talk to the neighbor. "Ok guys, Finn you and Sara take the bodies. Morgan you start on the rest of the house. Nick, perimeter with me." At that they all begun to work.

Soon all bodies were taken to the morgue. Only one had ID on him. Garrett Jones from Vegas. "What the hell happened here?" Sara expressed. At this Morgan spoke up. "Um you should see what I found, murder weapon?!" She had found the gun not hidden very well on a bookshelf. Walking around the house she came across a bedroom that looked to belong to a girl, yet she was not in there. "Hey guys, I found a little girl's room, but no child." Brass was back in and informed her that the little girl was safe. She was with a friend.

The CSI's gathered all the evidence they could, loaded up and headed back to the lab. Combing over the evidence, Sara was bent over a table, trying to find something in this that would lead them to the killer.

"Have you found something?" Nick whispered in her ear causing Sara to jump. Nick placed his hands on her hips…"mmm do you know how much I want you?" "Nick we are at work. Professional remember?" Nick pouted and pulled away. Looking at all the evidence in front of them he noticed a piece of paper. It was a letter with shrewd writing. "This was a hit. I'm going to go and see if we can get fingerprints."

After pulling a double shift…the case was finally solved. Turned out the men were brothers, and had borrowed money from a loan shark. When they refused to pay, he paid them a visit. He made the child go next door, and then had his guards tie the men. He then shot them all in the head. He had known the child's mom, had been in love with her. Seeing that little girl caused a heartless killer to have some compassion and spare her life.

Sara was in the locker room gathering her stuff to go home. She was tired, no she was beyond tired at this point. Yet she couldn't stop thinking of Nick and this caused a smile on her face. She was in love with Nick Stokes.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!


	7. Chapter 7 Fate can be so cruel sometimes

Chapter 7 Fate can be so cruel sometimes...

A/N OK so I'm trying to stay somewhat with what's going on in the show, but following my own timeline at that.

Disclaimer: Still don't own CSI or the characters...but I hope for more Snickers!

6 weeks later….

The gang was enjoying a quiet night in the lab. Catching up on paperwork. Morgan and Greg sat in the corner giggling. "They are such a cute couple. I'm so glad they took the risk." Sara thought. She looked over at Nick and smiled. Thinking on how close they had become these past couple of months. She was practically living at his house, he'd even cleaned out closet and drawer space for her. She had found herself falling even more in love with him every day. They still had not said the "L word" yet, neither wanted to be first, yet neither wanted to be rejected. But as she thought on it, she could not picture her future without him by her side. Nick looked up then and caught her eye. He broke out into a huge grin and winked at her.

About then Hodges walked in for a break. He grabbed a container out of the fridge and as he went to heat it up in the microwave, the smell Sara started to feel sick. Quickly she jumped up and ran to the restroom, barely making it before emptying her stomach contents. She had been being extremely sensitive to smells lately. Throwing up, more tired than usual. She blamed the fatigue on her and Nick's sex life, that man was insatiable. As she stood at the sink washing her face she happened to glance over at a box of tampons they kept here in case of emergencies. Suddenly she broke out in a cold sweat. She was late…"Oh my god! Am I pregnant? No IM on the pill. That's not possible. It's just stress" But she knew she was lying to herself. Following the evidence she knew that she was carrying Nick's child. "What am I going to tell him? Will he stay? Run?" Sara thought rubbing her hand on her stomach. Is she already starting to show? She had noticed she was a gaining weight, but just thought it was the way her and Nick had been eating. Just then Nick knocked on the door, "Sar are you ok?" She opened the door and walked out. "Yea I think I ate something bad or I'm getting sick." Nick was concerned. "Why don't I see if D.B. will let us go home?" "Um you stay Nick. I'm just going to go get crackers and sprite and lay down." Nick let her go, but was worried about her.

Sara did stop for the groceries, but also picked up 3 different brands of pregnancy tests. Nervously she read the boxes and tried the first one. It didn't take more than a minute to show 2 lines. The next two were the same results. The evidence did not lie…Sara Sidle was pregnant! She and Nick had moved in together about 3 weeks ago, and their relationship was going so well. She sat down on the couch and cried. Worried Nick would flip out and kick her out. Reject the baby. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.

This is how Nick found her, curled up on the couch with a tear stained face. He sat down next to her and watched his beautiful girl friend at the same time worrying about her. "Hey babe." He said. "Hhhi Nick." You're home. "Yes, how are you feeling?" Sara panicked at this thought. "Do I tell him, do I wait?" But before she could give more thought on that Nick sprung some news on her "You will never guess what a great opportunity I was offered today?" He sat staring at her with a look of sheer excitement. "Wwhat is that?" Sara panicked, thinking maybe someone had figured out what was going on with her. "Cath called, and is wanting me to come and train for a few weeks at Quantico with her! Can you believe it?" Nick was excited. Sara just sat there speechless. "That's uh that's great! When do you leave?" She said with surprise in her voice. "Well that's the thing she is wanting me to leave tonight. I have  
a flight out in 2 hours." This made Sara angry. "Didn't you think to oh I don't know ask me? You know you're girlfriend?" She didn't mean for the words to sound so harsh but she couldn't help it. Here she is just found out she is pregnant, and he's leaving for a few weeks. Thinking to herself, "ok I'll go get the confirmation from the doctor before actually telling him. But what if he wants to stay there? Will I lose him? Will he meet someone new?" Sara sat there quietly as these thoughts raced through her head. "Sara…Sara…say something!" Nick was lightly touching her arm. At this she flinched. "I'm sorry what?" "Well I'm leaving in a couple of hours…we won't see each other for some time…" Nick said wagging his eyebrows. Suddenly Sara jumped up, hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom to throw up what little was on her stomach. "Sara are you ok?" Nick asked walking in and rubbing her back. "Yes I'm fine. I think I uh ate something that is not agreeing with me." Nick looked at Sara as if he didn't believe her, but he had a flight to pack for, and needed to get going. He shut the door behind him, and headed for the bedroom. Sara leaned against the wall and cried. Placing her hand on her stomach..."well kid, now what?"

"SARA! HAVE YOU SEEN MY…" "Nick you don't have to yell. What are you looking for?" "Oh...just.." Once she had him packed. She dropped him off at the airport. Once he we walked in, Sara's tears finally escaped.

Sara sat the next day in an exam room. Exam had gone well, and now she was awaiting the results. "Well congratulations, Ms. Sidle. You are pregnant. About 6 weeks. How are you feeling?" "I am still having the morning sickness. Trying to hide it at work has not been easy…" "Well I'll write you something to help with that, and as you leave schedule your next appointment." "Thanks doctor." Sara left the office, scheduled her follow up, and sighed. "I wish Nick was here. Ho do I tell him? Do I call him? Wait till he is home?" These thoughts continuously went through her head.

A/N OK I'm trying to keep it similar with what's going on story wise...PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8 Decision, Decisons

Chapter 8 Decision, Decisons

Disclaimer: As before do not own CSI-but a long time fan of the show!

Due to the harsh chemicals, certain elements, Sara had to notify D.B. about her pregnancy. She asked that he not tell anyone till she told Nick. He obliged by keeping her secret. It had been a month and half since Nick had left, they talked every night but she still missed him. She still felt wrong for not telling him yet. Every day she noticed her pants getting tighter and tighter. She was now having to go buy maternity clothes. While out shopping she ran into Morgan. "Sara! Hey!" "Morgan, how are you?" Morgan looked around, and said "Can you keep a secret? I'm pregnant!" "Morgan that's great! Have you told Greg?" At this she frowned..."Um no. I just found out yesterday. Have you told Nick?" Sara stood and stared with a deer in the headlight look. "umm h-how did you know?" "C'mon Sara…we are CSI's! I've noticed how you've stayed away from certain chemicals, and how D.B. is sending you to easy scenes. That and you are showing..." Sara laid her hand across her small bump. "I'm about 12 weeks now. I just started feeling the movement the other day. And no Nick doesn't know." Morgan looked at her with a sad smile on her face, reached out and gave her a hug. "I'm here if you need. Please let me know if I can do anything." "Thanks Morgan. I appreciate it."

Sara left the mall, and arrived home to unpack her new clothes for the next few months. At her checkup last week the doctor had a surprise for her-she was carrying twins. Which explained why she was more tired, more cravings, and the weight gain. She had no idea what she was having yet. Hopefully a boy the spitting image of his daddy, well maybe two boys. She wasn't sure she could handle girls. "Oh hell...I just want healthy, and for Nick to be excited with me. I wonder what he wants?"

Walking through the door she noticed a bag sitting in the entryway. Turning she saw Nick sitting on the couch staring at her sonogram pictures. Surprise written all over his face. "NICK! Um I didn't know you were coming in today." He hadn't acknowledged her yet. "NICK! NICK!" "W-what?" He said looking at her. "Sara you're pregnant? Twins?" She slowly went to him and sat down next to him. "Yes, I am. 12 weeks now. I found out the day you were leaving for Quantico. I didn't know how to tell you." She reached out and touched his arm. "Nick, say something please." Nick didn't know what to say. His girlfriend was pregnant with HIS twins. He was in shock. Sara sat and stared at him. "Nick?" Nick slowly turned towards her, finally acknowledging her. Nick's inner thoughts were bouncing all over at this news. He did the only thing he could do at this moment…Nick stood up and looked down at Sara. "I need to get out of here. I-I have to think and well don't wait up for me." With that he grabbed his keys and walked out the door. Sara sat on the couch stunned. "This is not what I wanted! Oh Nicky, please don't leave me." Sara thoughts were frantic as tears slipped down her cheeks. She curled up on the couch and cried.

Nick stood on the other side of the door, a huge smile on his face. He had no idea his girlfriend was inside crying and scared she'd lost him. "I'm going to be a daddy." Nick thought walking to his Denali. He pulled away heading off with a purpose in mind. He'd been thinking of it since leaving Vegas, and now it couldn't be a more perfect time. Picking up his phone he dialed a number…"Hey Trish, Nick Stokes. Can you meet now? I'd like to finalize what we were discussing via email.."

A/N Ok ok don't hate me! Please Review. This is the last chapter I am at right now...deciding on how and what I want to do from here...


	9. Chapter 9 Secrets Reveled

Ch 9 Secrets Revealed

A/N Sorry for the late update! I am off the next two days so I will update more and more! Work has been crazy and IM SO EXCITED THAT NICK IS BACK THIS WEEK! WOO HOO! I love the picture Jorja posted on her facebook of her and Nick in CSI gear :) Hope you like this chapter. I love romance, angst, drama. There is still a lot more to go...Thank you everyone for your reviews and encouragement! :)

Enjoy!

Nick pulled up in front of the large two story house. A blonde came walking down the side walk to greet him. "You must be Nick?" "Yes ma'am I am. Is everything ready?" He asked. Not really noticing her but the house, and with a huge smile on his face. "Welll, Nick, let's go on in shall we?" She purred, openly flirting with him. Nick followed her into the house and shut the door. Not realizing across the street Morgan and Greg were leaving their new home, and saw the whole thing. "Greg, was that uh Nick?" "I think it was, but why was he going in there with her? And who is her?" They both looked at each other.

Sara was at home still crying. Her phone rang thinking it was Nick and not really paying attention to the caller id answered. "Sara?" "Yes Morgan *sniff sniff* what do you want?" Sara snapped. "I just wanted to check on you. I heard that Nick had arrived back, and well I was wondering if you told him yet." "I didn't have too, he found the sono pictures on the coffee table." Morgan wanted to know what was going, but not sure if she should mention Nick and the blonde. "Well! How ecstatic is he?" "He didn't look too thrilled, I think maybe he was in shock. He just got up and walked out. I don't know where he is. He won't answer his phone. I don't know what to do at this point." "Oh Sara. I wish I had magically words to tell you and wish I knew how to fix this…" "Morgan its ok. As long as Greg is treating you right that's where your focus should be." "Well that's just it. He asked me to marry him, and um I found out I'm pregnant." 'Oh um congratulations! Let me know if you need anything I am always here for you." Thank you Sara, and the same goes for you. Don't worry Nick is a great guy. He wouldn't leave you to raise the child by yourself." "Children…." Sara barely whispered. "Twins! That's awesome news! Ok let me know if you need anything I mean it. If he doesn't come back I will hunt him down, and I know how to hide the evidence…." Sara laughed. Greg was listening in, and watching the house Nick had gone into. Suddenly Nick and the blonde walk out, she gives him a hug that seems to linger just a bit longer than necessary to Greg's liking. "Morgan….Morgan..." Greg whispered. "Nick's out now." Morgan gave him a look that said shut up, but too late Sara had heard. "Morgan, what's going on? Where is Nick?" "Uh um oh damn, Sara I'm sorry. Greg and I just bought a house, and when we were coming out we uh well..." Morgan stalled. "Morgan Brody! Spit it out, where is Nick?" "Well he went into this house with some blonde woman that we don't know who she is. I think I've seen her around though. But you know maybe it's a meeting for something. Maybe Nick has a surprise, or a relative…" On the other line Sara's phone started beeping in, she glanced at it and saw Nick's picture appear. "Morgan, I have to let you go. " With that she clicked over. "Hello Nicholas…." "Hey babe! Sorry I missed your call I didn't even hear my phone. I'm on my way home and I have a huge surprise for you." Sara wanting to know where he was and trying not to let her emotions get the best of her, but she couldn't help it. "Nick. WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN?" Sara enunciated every word carefully. Nick was too lost in his happy bubble to realize she was furious and upset. "I had some errands to run, but I promise it's part of the surprise. Hey I'm pulling up. I'll be in shortly."

Sara was beyond mad. She was crying, and not sure what was going to happen. But if he wanted to go back to long legged blondes...he can have them. I will raise this kid myself. I can still get my job back in San Francisco, and if not I will move anywhere! But I don't want to lose Nick. I love him. I want him in my life, in these babies lives…oh man Nick! Please PLEASE don't let your reputation becoming back! With that Sara let the tears fall as she curled up on the couch under Nick's Dallas Cowboy's throw.

They hung up, and Greg was calling Nick. "Hey Greggo! How's it going? Did you hear the great news? Sara is pregnant with MY twins!" Nick said with a smile in his voice. "Yes Nick I did hear, but that's not why I called. Why were you going in that house with the blonde chick?" "OW' Greg yelled as Morgan slapped him. "Um how did you know I was with Trish?" "We just bought a house on that street and walked out as you were walking in, and saw you walk out. Looked pretty cozy to me. Are you cheating on Sara? YOUR PREGNANT GIRLFRIEND?" Greg was getting mad at this. "No man, I'd never cheat on her. I love her more than anything in this world. She is my life, and her carrying my children…well I was looking at a house. In fact if Sara likes it I'm buying it for her. I just bought a ring, and I'm proposing tonight for her." "Oh man Nick…we are so sorry." "What did yall do?" Morgan was on the phone with Sara, and heard me saying you were leaving, and well…" "Damn it Greg! Sigh. Look I'm back at our apartment, let me go talk to her." "Good luck, if we can help…." "You've done enough but if I need your help I'll let you know."

Nick pulled in the drive and braced himself. He knew Sara, and when she was furious it was not a good thing. Added hormones he will be lucky to walk away. "Ok Stokes…here goes…"

Nick got out and walked up to the door. He slowly opened it and went inside. All was dark except the TV. It was tuned to a forensic show. He smiled, not at work and still watching what we do every day. He heard sniffling, and looked at the couch where Sara lay. "Sara…baby…" He said kneeling in front of her. She looked at him with tear stained face. Then the Sidle glare came over.. 'WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WHAT AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU NOW THAT I'M PREGNANT? NEED TO GO BACK TO YOUR OLD WAYS? IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE DOING IN QUANTICO? YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T NEED YOU TO HELP ME RAISE THESE TWINS, HELL YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO CLAIM THEM. US THREE WILL MOVE AWAY AND BE OUT OF YOUR LIFE…' Sara ranted at him. Nick reached out and grabbed her…"SARA! SHUT UP FOR ONE MINUTE PLEASE!" She just sat back arms crossed. Nick continued. "Well I wanted to do all this as a surprise, take you out to dinner and all, but…Sara Sidle…I love you. I've loved you for a very long time now. I think it started the night I was kidnapped. In the coffin, all I could think of was you. Then when you were kidnapped, it was my turn to find you. I scoured Natalie's apartment looking for something. I knew you were Grissom's but I couldn't help it. To see you smile, hear your laugh. Feel your arms around me, you in my arms at night…I feel complete. Being away these past weeks made me realize that more and more. I know you talked to Greg and Morgan. But Sara, I wasn't cheating on you. Yes I was with a woman. Her name is Trish." Nick paused for breath, and Sara stared at him not knowing tears were running down her cheeks. "Well at least you can..." "SARA! STOP! I'm not done!" He took a breath and sighed. "Trish is my realtor. I have been looking at house online, and had an appointment to go look at one today. I think it'd be perfect for us. I was planning on us getting a house, and now with the babies on the way…well it is all working out perfectly. I have not bought it yet. I want your opinion first." He paused and looked at her. She was stunned. "A-a house? For us?" "Yes babe, all 4 of us, and maybe more..." Nick grinned with all the Stokes charm. "Let's get through this pregnancy first mister." Sara said poking him in the chest. He leaned in and kissed her. Tenderly at first, making sure it was she wanted. She in turned deepened the kiss. "Sara, I love you with all my heart. I don't want another woman. You are it for me!" Still on his knees he looked at her and grabbed her hand. "I had planned this whole romantic night out, with dinner and then we'd stop in front of the fountains at the Bellagio, but I think now is perfect." From his pocket he pulled out a light blue box with a white ribbon tired around. The familiar tiffany box had Sara's eyes go huge. "Is he…is he going to ask me to marry him? The girl in her jumped up and down. Her inner goddess stood to the side shaking her head saying about damn time!" "Sara Sidle, I can't express my love any more. You are an amazing woman, from being a CSI, a best friend, and now you are glowing with the pregnancy of my babies. I can't see myself without you. I want us to grow old together, watch our grandchildren grow up. Sara Sidle, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Nick held open the box which contained a beautiful princess cut diamond ring surrounded by blue sapphires. Sara's mouth formed an "O" expression. She was speechless. Nick started to get worried by this…

"Sara…Sara…are you going to answer me?" With that Sara clamped a hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Nick could hear her vomiting. Not sure what to do he sat there with his hands in hands. Sara finally emerged from the bathroom… "I'm sorry Nick, nerves and still some lingering morning sickness…" She rambled. Nick looked up at her with a confused and sad expression. Sara sat down in front of him, took his head in her hands, and looking into his deep brown eyes 'Yes Nicholas Stokes, I will marry you!"

A/N..Wellll what did you think? Leave me a review! Please! :) BTW I started out as a GSR fan, still love them but I'm more Snickers now.


	10. Chapter 10 Morgranders

Ch. 10 Morgranders

**A/N thank you thank you thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Nick/Sara and Greg/Morgan are my favorite pairing now. As promised this is a morgranders chapter...before I go back to Snickers, but I promise the two will be going hand in hand! BTW if you ever get to Vegas...def check it out! Love it! Can't wait to go back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of CSI or the characters...although I have had a private message sent to me from Ms. Elisabeth Harnois her self and when George had his twitter, he responded back to me...So that can make a girl happy! **

"Gregory Sanders!" Morgan snapped at her handsome fiancée. "Why in the world would you tell Nick that…Lord knows what Sara is thinking, I do not want to see them break up!" "Morgan, my love, it's all good. AT this moment he is going to propose to her. He was looking at that house with a realtor for him and Sara, before he knew of the babies." Morgan smiled her little cute smirky smile, and with a pixie like look leaned over and kissed him with the passion to make E.L. James (author of 50 shades) blush. "Greg, have I told you how much I love you?" "Not lately…" With that she pulled him back inside their new home. "Hmmm I don't think we've christen the kitchen table yet..." She said with an eyebrow raised, a mischievous look on her face…"You know I think you are right, but um…You don't think we will hurt the baby?" Greg asked with concern. "No dear, now come love your wife." She giggled. The night before Greg and Morgan had eloped to a chapel on the strip. Quick and quiet was what they wanted. They'd been dating for months, and with her recent kidnapping thanks to Brass's daughter, both realized they didn't want to spend any more time apart. They wanted to start their life together. They planned to break the news to the staff tomorrow….

6 Weeks ago…

Morgan lay in the hospital bed recovering from surgery and having a bullet removed. She woke up hazy, "Hey." Her dad, Ecklie, looked at her. "Ellie..." Morgan tried to get out. "Sweetie we know. You need to rest now ok." Morgan nodded. A knock came, "Hey, can I come in?" Greg looked in. "Sure, why don't you take my seat, I could use coffee." Greg sat down next to his girlfriend. "Hey baby. How are you?" "Oh you know nothing like being kidnapped, collared, and shot to make a girl realize she's not wonder woman!" "Morgan, how can you joke? I…uh we almost lost you. I don't know what I'd done if we couldn't have found you in time…" She reached up and placed a finger to his lips…"Shh my love...it's all going to be ok….The baby is fine, I'm fine. We are both safe." Greg looked at her..."Baby?" Morgan bit her lip and with a sheepish looked…"yea I um found out right before everything went down, and I didn't have a chance to tell you. I'm sooo sorry Greg. Please Please forgive me!" She looked up at him, Greg had tears in his eyes. "I wish you would have. I'd never have let you go undercover. Wow! Me a daddy!" "Plus our baby will be growing up with the greatest people in Las Vegas! I love you Morgan Brody!" He leant over the bed and gave her a sweet kiss. Mid kiss she yawned. "Sorry…I guess the medications are still in my system." "Rest my love. I will see you soon." With that Morgan settled back down to rest, as Greg walked out with a mile wide smile. "Man, beautiful smart intelligent woman, and she's giving me a baby. I wanted to marry her before this, and now it couldn't be more perfect…"

The next few weeks after Morgan was released from the hospital everything was going in super human speed. The cases kept them busy, and in their free moment they were house hunting. Finally they found the perfect one in a beautiful neighborhood. No one at the lab knew of the baby or the house. For being the number 2 lab in the country, they didn't notice much amongst theirs selves. The night the moved officially into their new home, they spent the night christening their new home. Laying tangled in sheets Greg let his gaze linger over Morgan. "Wow she is beautiful, she even has a small bump." He reached out and caressed her stomach. Leaning down he kissed it softly "hey little one. I'm your daddy, and even though we don't know if you are a boy or a girl, I love you already. I will do my very best to give you what you want." He whispered to her belly. Morgan hearing smiled with tears in her eyes. She pulled Greg up to her, "Greggory Sanders, never in my life did I realize that when I was speaking to you from LA and then moving here that I would be lying here, carrying your child, and living in OUR OWN HOUSE! I love you with you all my heart." She leaned in and kissed him hungrily. This ignited another round of love making from the young couple.

A couple nights, well early morning, later Morgan found out that Sara was pregnant as well. But due to the recent events, she wasn't quite ready to divulge her secret yet. She knew that the next weeks will be rest for her. Greg and Morgan both had the night off, and went out for a romantic date. Stopping in front of the Bellagio fountains, they held each other and watched with the rest of the tourists. Gregg turned her in his arms. "Morgan…I uh had this whole speech planned out, but I just need to get this out. Getting down on one knee, Morgan Brody will you marry me?" 'Oh my god Greg! Yes! Yes I will!" They wrapped each other in a passionate embrace, lost in their own world, neither realizing the applause until they pulled apart. "Greg, I don't want to wait…let's get married tonight." He looked at his watch, 'well what my baby wants, my baby gets." With that they jumped in his Audi and sped off to the license bureau, and to A Special Memory wedding chapel. By midnight they were Mr. and Mrs. Greg Sanders.

A/N Ok ok what did you think? Too cheesy? Don' worry there will be more angst coming... ;-) because I'm creatively evil like that! Leave me a review either here or on twitter! kdtaylor82 Take care!


	11. Chapter 11 Very revealing!

A/N THANK YOU THANK YOU for the reviews! I'm thinking of baby names...This chapter has a lilt angst..

Ch 11 Very revealing!

The whole gang was back on shift the next night. Sitting in the break room awaiting assignments. So far Greg and Morgan had not showed. Sara and Nick were cuddled up in a corner whispering and laughing together. Finn looked over at the couple. "Ok you two…what's up?" They both looked up at her, and grinned. "Welllll I asked Sara to marry me and she said yes!" Congratulations and hugs were now making a commotion in the break room. Hodges walked in with Henry..."Did we miss something? I hate to interrupt but I have some unusual results on…" As he started in on his usual rambling and remarks in walked hand and in hand the newlyweds. D.B. "Greg, Morgan, nice for you to join us. Hodges can you please wait till we are done here…" Morgan then spoke up..."Guys we have an announcement…Greg and I eloped last night. And I am well I am pregnant.." Everyone looked shocked but in the back of their minds they knew. Sara was the first to speak…"I'm glad I'm not the only one pregnant around here." With that she gave Morgan and Greg hugs. 'O.K. enough guys. Let's get to work…Greg, you and Nick have a DB at the Bellagio…Jules you are with me possible murder/suicide at the Hard Rock. Sara, Morgan you are both here in the lab." "Wait what! Why are we stuck with paperwork?" Nick grabbed Sara's arm, "Babe, your pregnant with twins, you need to take it easy. You can't even smell fingerprint dust without wanting to vomit." He pleaded with her. Greg looked at his new wife "Morgan…I agree with Nick. You need to stay in the lab." In the end the guys won out. Morgan and Sara were stuck in the lab.

The girls worked for a few hours doing the paperwork, and then helped in trace till Sara started with the hormonal rage and nearly took out Hodges. "Sara, what was that all about?" Morgan asked. "He called me a cow and told me to mooooove out of the way. So I picked up a magazine and smacked him." "Hmmm Maybe you should go home. Rest…" "You're right. I'll call Nick and D.B. let them know I'm out." "Ok let me now if you need anything."

With that Sara headed home. She knew she needed to start packing, but the tiredness of being pregnant got to her. But when she got home, she had an unexpected visitor. "Gil, what are you doing here?" He stood and stared at her, not sure if he was really seeing a very pregnant Sara with a ring on her left hand. "She should be mine. No she is mine…no one elses. She has to realize this and come back to me." Gil thought in his head. "Sara. Can we talk?" "Gil…I don't know what else there is to talk about…but come on in." They walked into her and Nick's apartment and sat down. "ok Gil…what is it? Why are you here? I thought I had made it clear to you before?" "Sara I love you. You are my only and true love. This _thing I _with Nick…it's a fling. You know his reputation. Do you seriously want to be married to a known player? You know we belong together. You know we have something very special. Please my love, I beg of you. Come back to me. I'll move back to Vegas, work at UNLV.

A/N I WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY TO NICK BACK ON CSI, AND ALL THE MORGRANDERS SHOTS! PLEASE PLEASE RVIEW! btw I FORGOT TO MENTION I DONT OWN THE CSI CHARACTERS! ENJOY! 3 TO ALL!


	12. Chapter 12 Exes and Scares

**A/N thank you for the support, reviews, and interaction! This has been so much fun to write. **

**Disclaimer...Same...Although if Mr. Eads ever wanted to have Starbucks Im game! :)**

Ch 12 Exes and Scares

Sara looked at him, and the more he talked the angrier she got. "Gil! Stop! AS I told you before I DO NOT LOVE YOU ANYMORE! I CHASED YOU AND PINED FOR YOU FOR YEARS! WHEN YOU FINALLY NOTICED ME...WELL I THOUGHT MY WORLD WAS COMPLETE. You coming after me to Peru, quitting the crime lab…You will ALWAYS have a place in my heart, but I'm sorry. I love Nick more than anything. I love him more than I ever loved you. You were a mentor to me, a fascination. You made your choice when you didn't want to move back here. I've moved on. Nick and I are expecting twins, we are buying a house, and here in the next month or two we will be getting married." Sara sat back after her speech. Finally getting all that out and saying it out loud felt good. Gil wasn't buying this at all. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close…"Sara…you sound like you are convincing yourself of this life. You are like me, you like to be alone..." "I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU! I CAN LOVE AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO HIDE IT. YOU KNOW…I THINK IT'S TIME YOU LEFT…AND THIS TIME DO NOT COME BACK!" Sara screamed. Just as she screamed her last word, Grissom grabbed her and kissed her hard and passionately on her lips. She fought not to respond, and was in the process of trying to dislodge from his lips and arms; that's when she heard the door open…"Sara…hey! I heard you weren't feeling well…" Nick stopped in his living room watching the scene before him play out. Sara finally pushed Grissom away and looked at Nick. He was livid, but he didn't know who to be mad at "you know what I came to check on you, and you are making out with your ex-husband? Why Sara? "With this he turned and walked out the door. Not bothering to stop and listen to her…Sara jumped up and ran as fast her she could to the door…"NICK! NICK! PLEASE DON'T GO LET ME EXPLAIN…" He was already in the GMC and backing out. Sara turned to Grissom, tears streaming down her face "You SOB! I swear if you try and ruin this relationship again or hinder this wedding…I will kill you and I know how to hide evidence. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY APARTMENT...' Gris stared at her, got up and walked to the door. "Sara..." "Gil, LEAVE". He looked back at the woman who he once called his, held in his arms, and made love to, and knew she was over him. A lone tear fell down his cheek. "Sara…I'm…I'm sorry. I do love you, but I will not be a bother to you again." Sara just stared at him with a glare she used only with her suspects. He quietly closed the door.

She tried Nick on his cell, but he wasn't answer. "Would you answer Sidle, if you had walked in on him and an ex?" Her mind screamed, yet the other half argued "Why wouldn't he let me explain!" She called up Morgan and told her what had happened. "I never met this man, but I have seen you miserable. You deserve better.'

Sara curled up on the couch in a Nick's Texas Ranger shirt and his Cowboy's blanket. Nick walked in later, and stared at his fiancé. He knew she was right, but his ego was hurt. He sat down beside her, and stroked her hair. "Sara I love you, and I am so sorry for jumping to conclusions….Sara, Sara…wake up." He felt for a pulse, and found a low one. He called immediately call 911. Once they arrive all were transported to Desert Palms.

The doctor looking at her sono…was trying to determine something she couldn't quit see. She did admit Sara to the hospital. She looked over at Nick tears in her eyes…"Did I Did I lose the babies?'

In walked the attending physician for the ER…Well Ms. Sidle. I have good and bad news for you….." Both looked at the doctor awaiting news that could devastate their world. "Dr, what's going on?" "Well all the tests show normal except her blood sugar is low, and from what I've been told you've been under some stress lately?" He looked at the couple before him. "The babies are fine. In fact on the sono we did we were able to determine sex of at least Baby A." "Do you want to know?" Sara and Nick looked at each other. It wasn't something they'd discussed yet. Sara wanted a surprise but wanted to know. She looked at Nick and nodded. "Dr Yes we would like to know." "Well Stokes family Baby A is a little girl!" Sara broke out into tears! Nick smiled with a grin the size of Texas. "We are giving you more fluids but I want you one bed rest for at least 2 weeks, but once your IV is finished you will be released." "Wait…bed rest? Um no I can't do that. I have a job. I'm a CSI!" Sara protested. "Ms. Sidle, for your health and your babies this is a must." "Sar…please just do what the Dr says." "Ok fine. BUT YOU MR Stokes…will be by my side, going on weird food cravings, foot rubs..." He leaned down and kissed her. "Anything for you darlin'…

**A/N Please review...sorry to my gsr lovers. I still love Billy but I hate how he has just given up. If its cheesy..I know! :) I love mushy stuff. I've watched CSI from the beginning. Im doing my best to capture their chemistry!**


	13. Chapter 13 Announcements

**A/N ok so this chapter is dedicated to a really sweet friend of mine...CSIsnickers101, she's been an inspiration for me! Also I like the crimes and science of the show so this chapter will reflect that. Also to ayelNaladnima..thank you, you are fun to chat with! RosePetal7 I know they were overshadowed by Morgan's but I hope this chapter makes up for it! **

**Enjoy**

**(disclaimer)**

Ch 13 Announcements

Two weeks had passed since Sara's ER episode. She was sitting in the waiting room of the OBGYN. Nick fidgeting beside her. "Ugh, can they hurry up!" She thought. Finally, "Ms. Sidle…" Both the expectant parents walked behind the sonographer. "Ok so are you ready to see what Baby B is? I heard you found out one is a girl." Both expected parents smiled. She had Sara raise her shirt as she applied the gel and the wand. "Ok, here is Baby A, good strong heartbeat. And here is Baby B…Another girl!" Nick was over the moon. "Have you two picked out names yes?" "Sara replied well I know for sure we are naming one Zoe Elisabeth. Now we are going back and forth with the other names."

After leaving the doctors Nick received a call from his mom. She knew the appointment was today and was excited to find out about her grandchildren. "Hey mom. We just left the doctor's office." Jillian put him on speaker "Nick I have your father here, and your sisters…what's the news! " "Both girls!" Nick held the phone away from his ears as the screams started. "Hey Pancho. Congratulations. So when are y'all coming to Dallas?" "Um well…We are thinking within the next couple of weeks. We would like to get married on the ranch." Jillian had grabbed the phone back, "Honey that makes me so happy. You know we all love Sara, and we can't wait. Have her call me, and email details on what she wants. We will start on our end." "Ok mom, well hey we are pulling up to work, so I'll talk to y'all later. Love y'all." "Bye Pancho."

The couple sat in the Denali and let everything sink in. They'd just found out they were having twin girls, and in two weeks they would be married on the Stokes property. "Wow, I uh can't believe all this." Sara said looking at Nick. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Sara, I know I can't say it enough, but I am sorry for our beginning. I love you with all my heart, and I love our babies already!" Sara smiled, leaned over and kissed him.

They walked into CSI HQ, and it was really quiet. Not even Henry and Hodges were found. Walking into the break room they were met with all of their friends, and a huge banner "CONGRATS TO THE NEW LITTLE CSI's." Morgan rushed over to Sara…"Ok you two spill…." Sara grinned "We are having girls!" Everyone was up congratulating the couple on their news. "OH…we are getting married in two weeks. In Texas…Uh sorry DB…late notice." DB laughed. "You crazy kids…its ok. You need some time. BUT I hope we are ALL invited!" "Well yes you are." The small party went on for another 30 minutes. Sara pulled Morgan out and gave her all the information that had been transpiring. "Morgan, will you be my maid of honor?" Morgan squealed and wrapped her in a hug. "Of course! Ugh...I'll look like a cow though." Greg came up at that moment…"But my beautiful cow..." He joked. Morgan shoved him away. Giving him a look that made many suspects cower. "Um I think I'll go talk to Nick…" "Men! I swear." The girls continued their conversation before DB announced "OK gang…looks like a hot one. Sorry ladies, I need all hands on deck for this one."

The CSI's arrived at the crime scene. A mutilated body still fresh laid open in an odd position in the desert. Fin stepped up, "Ok body is mine for now. DB…" "Right…ok Morgan, you and Sara take a perimeter approach. See what you can find. Greg start checking out the car that is parked out here. Pretty strange for a lone car in this place. Maybe the killer brought it. Nick, you help." With that the CSIs split up. Nick looked over at his soon to be wife "Be careful, please!" Sara knew that being out here brought back bad memories for both of them. Even Morgan was having a rough time. 4 hours later, body transported back to the morgue, car towed to CSI, and all the evidence collected they all headed back to process. Who was this person? Why such a violent crime?

**A/N as always please review! Im open to suggestions. This is my first fanfic to write! :) **


	14. Chapter 14 Pregnancy Long hours

**Ch14 Pregnancy+ Long Hours don't match!**

**A/N Sorry I've not updated in a bit. EXTREMELY busy at work, and now I'm sick again. Thank you for all the reviews! CSIsnickers101-you rock! starlight1117-thank you so much for helping on the Morgranders!**

**Sorry this is a short ch. I am working on the rest of my chapters though. A big twist, wedding, and backgrounds on our CSIs are coming soon!**

**To all my US readers-HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

Morgan and Sara immediately started shifting through the evidence collected. Hodges and Henry came in to see what help was needed. Since finding out these two were expecting, and Sara smacking Hodges; he'd been a lot nicer to her. He had always had a soft spot for Morgan, but he was not jealous of the new Mrs. Sanders. He loved her like a sister, and was very happy for her. Him and Sara had come to an understanding, and were on much better terms. "So ladies, have you thought of names? David Wallace is a great name for a boy…" "David, you're a great guy BUT I'm not naming my son David." Morgan replied to David. Giving him her signature pixie smile, one that makes his knees weak, "So do you have anything for us, or did you stop in to ask silly questions?" Hodges stared at her for a minute before realizing she had spoke. He may have been recently engaged only to end it, Morgan was his girl that away. "Uh yea sorry. I mean no I have nothing to tell you at this moment…I uh came to see if I could help our two lovely Mommy-to-be CSIs?" He stuttered praying they bought it! Sara was the first to answer, "Sure. Start with running this trace substance we found on a casino card…" "Sure thing."

A few hours later Nick and Greg came into the break room, finding their pregnant women asleep on the couch. "I think it's time I take my fiancé home, and you take your wife home. We all could use showers, and much needed rest after working on all this murder today." Nick whispered. They both slowly walked over to the sleeping beauties, both lightly planted a kiss on their foreheads. Morgan slowly opened her eyes to see her husband in front of her. He gave her his hand to pull up and into his embrace. "Let's go home my love."

Sara was startled awake. She'd been having a bad dream, and Nick's kiss came at an unexpected twist in her dreams. "OH MY GOD NICK! YOU SCARED ME!" "I'm sorry babe. I just wanted to wake you so we can go home." "What? Why? We are at a standstill in this case, now that I've napped I can go over evidence with fresh…" She didn't finish her sentence. Nick pulled her off the couch, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her out to their Denali. "Sara, you can't work as hard as you did before the babies. You weren't even supposed to be here. I didn't want to get in a fight earlier, but you have to take it easy from now on! No more putting you or them at risk!" Sara opened her mouth to argue, but realized Nick had a good case on this. "You're right Nick. I need to think about the girls now, and not just me." She said tears forming in her eyes. "Sar…don't' cry. Let's just go home" He leaned over and kissed her. Sara smiled. "How did I get up with a great man?" She thought. "Thanks Nick…let's go home."

**A/N Thanks for reading...please review! I hope to post more this weekend! 3**


	15. Chapter 15 Remembering the Past

**UPDATED-SORRY FOR THE DOUBLE POSTING..WHAT I GET FOR POSTING TIRED! **

**A/N I'm soo thankful for your reviews! Today's been rough with my head pounding and ear killing me but meds kicked in long enough for me to spend time with the inlaws. **

**This chapter is Morgranders-I don't believe much is known on their past, so thanks to starlight1117 this chapter has come to light! AA - MamaBirdCat I've read a story or two on Mandy/Nick, but I love him with Sara. BUT I do love when he sang to Mandy for results! :)**

**ok I have more chapters coming...hopefully tonight if I don't fall asleep first. No black Friday shopping this year :( ****_THE FLASHBACKS ARE A DIFFERENT SETTING..._**

**Disclaimer: I only own my made up characters...although if Mr. Eads is in Texas I'd love to treat him to Starbuck! With that being said I don't own anything related to CSI..And if Santa is reading this..I'd like a pocket sized Nick under my tree please OR Would you give the CSI Writers a push in the direction for the relationships please!?**

Ch 15 Remembering the past

"Thanks Hodges for letting me know. Let DB know, and see if Brass can find the dealer." Greg felt arms come from behind him and a light feathery kiss laid on the back of his neck, knowing where this was going he quickly hung up with Hodges. "Hey babe. What did he find on the case?" Greg turned so that he could fully face his beautiful glowing wife. "Turns out the substance we found is strange combination of drugs. The print we lifted off the car seat came back to an Al "Tank" Lutz, an uh known drug lord from LA. Brass is looking into it for us." Greg saw his wife turn pale and start to tremble with this news. "You know I can't place it but THAT name sounds so familiar to me…Morgan? Morgan? Are you ok?" He led her to the couch and sat down with his arms around her. "Hey babe, what's wrong? Please talk to me?" Morgan was lost in her own memories vaguely aware of her husband leading her to the couch, but not hearing him talk to her.

_15 years ago…_

_"MORGAN! WHERE ARE YOU BITCH?" Al "Tank" as he was known in LA shouted for his current girlfriend. Tank was a major name among druggies and the police in Las Angeles. He had worked his way up from a runner to running the entire operation for the area by killing those who got in his way including his former boss. Once he was take down Tank let it be known HE was in charge, if you stepped into his territory there was no warning. Many dealers had either been forced to join with him, and give up profits or they just disappeared. At the time he had a few insiders on the LAPD, and had never had anything pinned on him. His concoction was one of the best sellers, and best high users had ever experienced. He ran with the drug cartel of Mexico, had connections in Europe, and all over the US. FBI had him on their Most Wanted, Most Dangerous list. _

_"Where is that fucking whore? When I call her she had better get her skinny ass here pronto!" Tank thought to himself. Getting angrier and angrier. Morgan finally appeared in his office "Yes Al? I'm sorry I was getting ready for a bath and didn't hear you with the water running." She lied staring him straight in the face. Tank slowly pushed back from his desk, sat and stared at her for a few minutes. He then rose and advanced towards her…SLAP!_

"MORGAN!" Greg yelled placing his hand on her shoulder. Morgan screamed and pulled away. Realizing what she had done she began to cry. "Greg I'm so sorry. I was just remembering something. Has uh Brass found Al, uh Lutz yet?" Greg stared suspiciously for a moment. He knew why the name was familiar to him. Too familiar but what is going on with his wife. "Not yet. DB will let us know if we are needed again tonight. Hopefully we can find him before he tries to flee the state or country." Morgan just nodded at him, not really hearing him. "You know I think I'm going to go and soak in the Jacuzzi tub upstairs. It's been a long day, and your son has been kicking my ribs all day." With that she leaned forward, kissed her husband on his lips, and went off upstairs. "Well if you need any help I'm great with my hands…"Greg jokingly yelled after her. Morgan turned around smiled, and continued on her way.

Greg sat on the couch after Morgan had gone upstairs. He was remembering a time in his life, when he wanted to drop his geeky image, and take a walk on the wilder side. Little did he know what he was getting himself into…

_18 years ago…._

_"Dude, come to LA with me. I know where we can score this shit that will make you see life in a whole new light. Maybe get you a chance with Anna." Eric sat and looked at a young Greg Sanders-geek, science nerd, and not smooth with the ladies. "Man I don't know. That's not really my style. I don't want to blow my scholarship…" "Greg, don't be a pus. Take a walk on the wild side. Lose this geek image even if it's just for one night. Who will know? I mean who knows, you could come out of this a changed man. Tank is cool bro. He will HOOK US UP! Not only with drugs but with some sweet fine chicks!" Eric pleaded with Greg. What he neglected to tell him was that he had had many past dealings with Tank, and owed him money. He also knew Greg came from money and knew geek boy would chip in. Greg thought it over, he was wanting to try and clear his geeky image, but is the way to go? "Fine, yea man let's go. But I swear if you get me thrown in jail you are dead!" "Lighten up Greg, who's going to catch us? Tank is THE boss…pigs know to leave him alone…" Little did Greg know he would come to regret this decision, as would Eric. With that they hopped in Eric's Z28 and sped off to the City of Angels._

"GREG!" Greg was startled out of his memory, realizing his wife was calling him. He hurried upstairs to see what she needed. "Yes my love?" He started walking into their bedroom. There she lay in a red silk robe, a smirk on her face. "Gregggg…I was hoping you'd join me. Ease some of this tension..." Morgan never finished her sentence as Greg joined her on the bed hungrily kissing her. "Mrs. Sanders you drive me insane…" With that all thoughts of the past were forgotten as the two explored each other like first time lovers.

**A/N Well...what did you think? I promise there's more to come. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! To my readers who celebrated today: I HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT THANKSGIVING 2013! BE SAFE AND GOOD LUCK IF YOU'RE VENTURING OUT TO SHOP! **


	16. Chapter 16 Wedding plans

**A/N ok so being from Texas it gives me an advantage on the wedding/ranch. Sooo...here is my take on the plans so far...**

**Disclaimer-same as before**

Ch 16 Wedding plans

Three weeks had passed since the body in the desert case. Brass had finally tracked down the whereabouts of Lutz. DB and Finn were the ones finishing out the case due to Sara being placed on permanent bed rest until her wedding due to another fainting spell, and The Sander's had flown down to LA to see her mother and stepfather. Dayshift had been helping to fill in the spots alongside Nick. Who was constantly getting messages from his pregnant fiancé on what craving she was having, how soon he would be home, and would he go to the store. Nick sighed as his phone rang again. "Sara I told you yes I would stop by the sto..NICHOLAS!" Nick stopped realizing the voice was not his fiancé but his mother. "Sorry mom, I thought Sara was calling to request or remind me of her most recent craving." Jillian laughed. After 7 kids, she could understand. "Nicholas, Hun, be patient with her. She's on bed rest, can't do her job, and carrying your daughters. What is her latest craving now?" "Uh well it's odd, she is wanting a bacon cheeseburger loaded with ketchup. Being a vegetarian this is a strange request even for her. It's not just the cravings or the food runs. I love her, but these mood swings are insane. I can't wait for Sara NOT to be pregnant anymore. Plus this case has really taken hold of everyone. We've pulled days into help." Jillian sat and listened to her youngest ramble on. It appeared he was under a lot of stress, and in need of a vacation. Luckily the wedding was soon, and he had promised to take some time off to help prepare for the girls, and be there for Sara. "Nick, it's going to be ok. Sara is going through what every pregnant woman goes through. Once this wedding is behind yall, the case closed, and the girls here all of this will have been forgotten. She loves you, we love you. Just breathe." Nick smiled. A call from his mom always helped calm him down. "Thank you mom. Tell Cisco hi for me. Hey I have to run results are in…"

Jillian hung up the phone and looked over at her soon to be daughter in law. "Ok Sara, Nick is settled now how can I help you?" "Thanks Jillian. I'm not trying to stress him out. This being on bed rest, well it just sucks. Thank you for flying in to help with the last minute details before we head out to Dallas. Nick will be so surprised when he gets home." A hug was shared with the two women. Sara pulled up her laptop and shared with Jillian all the ideas she had been putting together with Morgan, and Catherine via Skype. Jillian and her daughters had been helping as much as they could on their end, but some things would have to wait till the bride to be was present. "Oh Sara, Nick is going to absolutely love this! A country wedding on the ranch. These colors are beautiful. Nick's father will be officiating the ceremony, we have the caterer taken care of, and the flowers." Sara smiled. "You have been such a big help. I hate that I can't even try on wedding gowns yet. Not that it matters, I'm as big as a cow anyways." She stated laying a hand over her large belly, feeling one of the twins kicking. "Sara you're pregnant, and beautiful. My son is a lucky man, and we are so happy to have you joining our family. Now Angela (Nick's oldest sister) has the dresses you picked out at her house. Her mother in law is a seamstress and if any adjustments are needed she is available. We will get you in, dresses tried on, and the perfect one for you. If none of those then Dallas has plenty of options. Now no more stress young lady!" Sara laughed and relaxed against the soft couch. Both women went back to looking at the bride's maids dresses. Nick had let Sara have free reign on this wedding. His only request was no green, green was a dark reminder of his time in the plastic coffin. Sara had chosen a light blue/silver theme. Morgan, her maid of honor, and Finn were to be standing with her. Their dresses will be light blue knee length, not completely strapless. Instead of having the straps over their shoulders it would rest at the tops of their arms. Both would be in brown cowboy boots with the same blue mixed in. Sara had decided to give Nick a cowboy wedding. They had spent nights talking of his Texas childhood, his sister's weddings, and how at one time he'd dreamed of being a cowboy. Since they were getting married on his family's ranch Sara thought why not. She even had a bought a pair of white cowboy boots that were interlaced with the same light blue to wear under her long dress. That was the something blue, something new would be the necklace Nick had recently bought her. It was a simple heart with a tiny engraving-the day she found out she was pregnant. Something old was to be one of the only things Sara had of her mothers. She was surprised she had kept onto it this long after the ventures with the foster homes. It was a small pearl necklace that Sara and Jillian had decided they would place in her bouquet. Her something borrowed was to be a Stokes heirloom that Jillian had saved for Nick. Her husband had given it to her on their wedding day, and now she was passing it down. A beautiful bracelet of diamonds. Everything but the final fittings were ready. Nick and Greg had been measured for their tuxes, and this sent back to Texas. Nick chose not to have another groomsmen. The one person he would want in that place couldn't. In his honor Nick and Sara would like the candle that is taking the place of where Warrick Brown would have been. A friend they both dearly missed. Nick had cried when Sara had suggested it due to his inability to pick another guy. He loved Henry, Hodges, and DB but they weren't his best friend. Brass would be in attendance, as he will be walking Sara down the aisle. When she'd asked him he quickly agreed grabbing her in a big hug! The men would have matching vests, and boots. Nick would wear his Stetson, Greg refused "Can't mess up this hair style" he proclaimed. "What the: I just rolled out of bed and couldn't fix it look?" Sara teased. But it was decided only Nick wore his hat.

Jillian excused herself to go lay down, and this left Sara to think. She knew they were planning a honeymoon, but not right away. Not this close to delivery. Yet-she'd still not shared her secret with him. See Sara had a lot of money, and not just what was earned as a CSI. Her maternal grandmother had passed away and left her a large sum of 2.5 million, all vested in an oil company. Sara rarely touched it, unless she felt the need. She gave to charities, paid for her mom's stay and treatment, and for the most part this sat and accumulated interest. She knew she needed to tell Nick, but not sure of how or when…

After a couple of hours of watching lifetime and forensic shows, Sara's phone rang. "Hey Sara, I know you are on so called house arrest….but how does some shopping sound?" Morgan was giddy on the phone, and in need of some girl time. "I asked Finn to join us. What do you say?" Sara thought about it…"Screw it! I'm tired of this. I need out." "Ok, you two come pick me up, I'll leave a note for Nick's mom and Nick." "YAY!" Squealed Morgan. "See you in ten."

Sara quickly changed into her most comfortable maternity clothes, left the note and grabbed her purse.

**A/N please review! **


	17. Chapter 17 Shopping and a surprise

**Still don't own CSI**

**Sorry to the Lady Heather fans in advance! **

Ch 17 Shopping and a surprise

The trio were having a lot of fun out shopping. Finn being single and not pregnant didn't mind when the two had to take breaks. "So Sara…what are you wearing on your honeymoon or at least your wedding night?" Finn asked. "I don't know. Seeing as I will be about to bust I can't imagine Nick wanting to have much to do with me." "Sara! Please! Nick is in love with you and thinks you are beautiful. C'mon! Fredericks of Hollywood is over there." Finn said leading the trio inside. They giggled and carefully looked over the merchandise. "Sooo what's our Nicky into?" "Lace actually." Sara smiled remembering their first time. "You know maybe I need to get something for Greg…" Morgan said holding up a leather and lace teddy. All three were so into their laughter and conversation that they didn't see the one person Sara did not like-Lady Heather.

"Why hello Sara…fancy meeting you in a place like this." Sara froze at the voice. "Oh please NOT HER!" She thought. Confusing passed amongst Morgan and Finn. Turning, Sara looked at the one woman she despised. The one woman Grissom always turned too, even while they were married. She'd read the texts, and caught the end tail of hushed conversations. "Heather, nice to see you. How are things?" Sara said coolly, daring the former dominatrix to be a bitch. "Things are great! I'm so sorry to hear of you and Gil. I see you are expecting..." She hesitated before asking, but Sara beat her to it. "Well Gil and I are ancient history. Yes I am expecting, twin girls, and in a few weeks I will be married to Nick Stokes. You remember him, he worked with Gil? These are our two newest members Morgan Sanders, and Julie Finlay." Heather smiled at them before turning back to Sara. "Well congratulations. I saw Gil when he was in town recently. I was wondering what had him so wound up, but luckily all his tension was relieved." Heather looked at Sara with the look. "Oh yes Dear Sara, he's always been mine, under my spell…yet he pines for you. Hmm I will need to work on this." She thought. After watching the exchange Finn stepped in "Heather was it? Look I realize there is some history here, but this is not the time nor place. We are on a mission for Sara's honeymoon, and we don't need your bitch attitude to ruin it…So if you'll excuse us we will be going." With that the trio paid and left. Leaving Heather glaring at Sara.

"Wow! Who was that" They both exclaimed. Sara sighed…launched into the cases and history or Gil and Heather. Then telling them of the contact between the two while in Peru. "Bitch" Morgan swore. Sara smiled, "I love you two! But no more reliving the past. Us three are hungry, what about you two?" With that they were off to lunch and more gossip.

Ch 17 Shopping

The trio were having a lot of fun out shopping. Finn being single and not pregnant didn't mind when the two had to take breaks. "So Sara…what are you wearing on your honeymoon or at least your wedding night?" Finn asked. "I don't know. Seeing as I will be about to bust I can't imagine Nick wanting to have much to do with me." "Sara! Please! Nick is in love with you and thinks you are beautiful. C'mon! Fredericks of Hollywood is over there." Finn said leading the trio inside. They giggled and carefully looked over the merchandise. "Sooo what's our Nicky into?" "Lace actually." Sara smiled remembering their first time. "You know maybe I need to get something for Greg…" Morgan said holding up a leather and lace teddy. All three were so into their laughter and conversation that they didn't see the one person Sara did not like-Lady Heather.

"Why hello Sara…fancy meeting you in a place like this." Sara froze at the voice. "Oh please NOT HER!" She thought. Confusing passed amongst Morgan and Finn. Turning, Sara looked at the one woman she despised. The one woman Grissom always turned too, even while they were married. She'd read the texts, and caught the end tail of hushed conversations. "Heather, nice to see you. How are things?" Sara said coolly, daring the former dominatrix to be a bitch. "Things are great! I'm so sorry to hear of you and Gil. I see you are expecting..." She hesitated before asking, but Sara beat her to it. "Well Gil and I are ancient history. Yes I am expecting, twin girls, and in a few weeks I will be married to Nick Stokes. You remember him, he worked with Gil? These are our two newest members Morgan Sanders, and Julie Finlay." Heather smiled at them before turning back to Sara. "Well congratulations. I saw Gil when he was in town recently. I was wondering what had him so wound up, but luckily all his tension was relieved." Heather looked at Sara with the look. "Oh yes Dear Sara, he's always been mine, under my spell…yet he pines for you. Hmm I will need to work on this." She thought. After watching the exchange Finn stepped in "Heather was it? Look I realize there is some history here, but this is not the time nor place. We are on a mission for Sara's honeymoon, and we don't need your bitch attitude to ruin it…So if you'll excuse us we will be going." With that the trio paid and left. Leaving Heather glaring at Sara.

"Wow! Who was that" They both exclaimed. Sara sighed…launched into the cases and history or Gil and Heather. Then telling them of the contact between the two while in Peru. "Bitch" Morgan swore. Sara smiled, "I love you two! But no more reliving the past. Us three are hungry, what about you two?" With that they were off to lunch and more gossip.

**A/N OK last one for the night...PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! **


	18. Chapter 18 Are we getting cold feet?

**A/N OK ADDING A SHORT CHAPTER-SORRY NOT UPDATED AS QUICKLY AS I HAVE BEEN. HUBBY AND KIDDO BEEN SICK. I'VE NOT SLEPT IN 48 HRS..SO HERE IS A QUICKIE ;)**

**I PROMISE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE INTERESTING :)**

**THANKS TO MY LOYAL FANS ANDTHE INSPIRATIONS! YALL ROCK! :) **

CH 18 Are we getting cold feet?

Nick was tired, no not tried exhausted. He'd just pulled a triple with this desert murder, and of course the drug lord wouldn't roll, but at least 3 of his guy did. Lutz was going to jail and looking at execution. "Man all I can think about is going home, cuddling up to my beautiful fiancé, and maybe cuddle naked…" Nick thought with a grin. As soon as we walked in to their home, he knew those plans were out the door. He could hear his mom singing and cooking before he saw her. "Mom? What are you doing here?" "Well I know Sara is on bed rest, and needed my help, except from this nice little note she left looks like she has gone shopping." Nick grabbed the note out of Jillian's hand, and immediately went to dial Sara's number.

"Sidle" "Soon that will be Stokes…"Nick said with a smug attitude, and then remembered his call. "Why aren't you at home on bed rest?" "Nick don't start. I just needed out of that apartment. I was going nuts. Your mom is amazing but I needed some girl time. I'm almost home now..." With that they hung up. Jillian had retired to her room again, this left Nick pacing the living room. He was worried about the wedding next week.

He knew he needed to come clean with her on his inheritance, but how do you tell the woman you are going to spend the rest of your life that "oh yea, I was given very rich oil land, and a company by my grandfather. But no worries…" He ran his hands through his hair. Hearing the door opening he jumped up and walked to greet his love. He could tell something had happened. "Babe…"

"Nick how can I hate someone so much? I know I am completely over Gil, but after the run in with Lady Heather…." She paused and looked down at her folded hands. Nick was starting to sweat bullets at this point. "Um Sara, are you getting cold feet? We can go get married here, I think that alien guy's son took over the business…" "Nick, I love you more than any man I've met before. WE are getting married next week in Texas." She showed him Morgan and Julie in their outfits…of course hers were kept out of sight. She looked over at him, "Well…." Nick leaned in and kissed her with the love only a man can show that special one. "Sara is this what you want? A country cowboy wedding?" "Nick I love you forever and to the moon and back. Gil and I were married by a local tribesman in Peru. I never wanted a traditional wedding, but with you it feels so right." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Now Cowboy...you should see what I bought to wear UNDER my dress…Oh wait, you can't" Sara smirked at Nick, giving him a coy look. "Saaarraa you're killing me!" "Well I promise Nicky, you will love it when you see it." Nick leaned in close to her ear "Honey, it wont stay on too long for me to enjoy." He bit at her earlobe, something he knew drove her crazy. He leaned back and smiled at the future Mrs. Stokes. Sara ran her hand up his leg, and stopped just short of upper thigh.

Sara stood up then, starts to walk towards their bedroom, then stops, turned and looked at the man she was going to marry in a week: "I love you babe, but your children would really LOVE if you'd come to the bedroom and rub mommy's swollen feet and belly." Nick didn't think twice, he was following her in seconds.

**A/N SORRY ITS SO SHORT. GET READY FOLKS YALL ARE COMING TO TEXAS WITH US :) OH YEA PLEASSSEEE REVIEW! :) **

**Kim**


	19. Chapter 19 Texas

**A/N THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! JUST A NOTE THIS IS MOSTLY A SNICKERS STORY BUT I AM TRYING TO ADD MORE MORGRANDERS. THERE WILL BE A FEW CHAPTERS HERE SHORTLY THAT WILL BE ALL MORGRANDERS. PLUS I MAY DO A SPINOFF WITH THAT :) **

**I'VE DECIDED TO BREAK UP THE WHOLE TEXAS/WEDDING INTO SEVERAL CHAPTERS...YOU'LL SEE WHY SOON. THE ONES WHO ARE SUPPORTING ME-THANK YOU! **

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN CHARACTERS NEVER NAMED IN THE SHOW. MADE UP ON MY OWN :) ALTHOUGH I'VE ASKED SANTA FOR NICK UNDER MY TREE, OR A LEAST A POCKET SIZE... :)**

**ENJOY...WELCOME TO TEXAS YALL! **

Ch 19 Texas

Finally the week was here for Nick and Sara to marry. They had two days left to enjoy being single, yet neither could care less. They knew they had met their soul mate. DB had pulled some serious strings, and it didn't help that Ecklie is sheriff…

Pulling up to the sprawling 1500 acre ranch the CSIs were in awe. "Wow Nick, did you grow up here?" Morgan asked. "Yes the main house is up ahead. In fact all us siblings have a house and land here. Mine is more towards the back, but we will stop in and see my parents." The wheels in Sara's head were turning, this was the place of a very wealthy family. " Is Nick hiding the fact his family has money or that HE has money? Not that I have any reason to be mad…" Sara thought.

Nick maneuvered the rented Chevy Silverado up the winding driveway just as his parents were walking out. DB, his wife, Hodges, and Henry pulled in behind them. Bill walked down, opened Sara's door to help her out. Nick walked around to them. "Hey Cisco, grounds are looking great. When did yall change the gate entrance?" "I had it changed about a month ago, if you visited more you'd see the changes." He gave his son a pointed look. "I hope after these beautiful girls arrive we will see you more." Sara gave her soon to be father-in-law a huge hug. "Thank you so much Bill. This means so much to the both of us." "He hugged her back, whispering to her "No Sara, thank you. You have given my son, us something amazing." Jillian walked over to the pair, Nicks arm around her waist. "OK you two-MY TURN to hug my daughter-in-law! Oh my Sara you are growing." She placed on her hands on the Sara's belly just as one of the babies kicked. Sara laughed. "Well I think she likes her Nana."

The group stood outside admiring the grounds. Not far from the main house was a pool and hot tub, slide and diving board included. Greg looked at his wife smiling "I know where I'm going, Nick said that's a heated pool!" The group stood chatting, DB and Barbara were talking to Bill and Jillian when a very familiar voice interrupted…

"Well if it isn't Las Vegas's finest CSIs! Who's back there solving crimes? Do I need to send some of my boys?" The turned towards the voice, there in a classic look-jeans, maroon tank was none other than Special Agent Catherine Willows.

Sara was the first one to make a move. "CATHERINE!" She waddled over to her. Giving the older woman a hug. "I thought you weren't able to come in till Saturday?" Catherine gave her classic smile, threw her hair back; "Well I pulled some strings. My boss loves me and after I helped solved a tough case, he gave me time off. So I called Jillian and asked if I could come early." "Look at you! These girls are growing! And Morgan, wow! You are glowing as well." She gave her a huge hug. Giving Nick a hug, she whispered "I am so proud of you, and so happy!" Nick hugged her back tighter in response. "Well guys I hate to break this up, but I think we should move this inside. Pancho, are yall staying at your house, or the main house?" Everyone stared at Nick with questions. Nick grabbed the back of his neck, looking around at his friends. "Well um Cisco, We will stay at my house, and then the night before our wedding the ladies will be here." With that they all walked into sprawling ranch house.

Sitting down to eat a home cooked meal the question about the wedding started. "Sara I have your dresses at Angela's, Morgan, Julie, and Catherine's are upstairs. David, Kirsten's husband (Nick' third oldest sibling) has already set up the archways, down by the pond." "Bill, Jillian I, we can't thank you enough." Sara spoke. Jillian waved her hand. "Honey you to don't have to thank us, I believe you have already 3 times-loving our son, and giving us more grandbabies. Speaking of which, can we know the other name?" Sara looked at Nick who nodded. "Ok well yall know we are having girls, one is Zoe Elizabeth, and the other is Cheyenne Rae. BUT the Sander's here have kept pretty quiet." Sara stared the young couple. Greg was the one who spoke up. Clearing his throat, "Well we are having a little boy..."Congratulations started going around, and the talk of the newest CSIs to join. Morgan spoke up next, "Greg forgot to mention his name. In about a month and half we will be introducing Logan Eric Sanders to the world." Talk then turned to babies, nursery themes, Jillian and Barbara giving advice.

Nick stood up tapping his glass, "Before we all retire to the house, Sara and I wanted to thank yall for coming with us, supporting us. Greg and Morgan, we know you didn't have a traditional wedding or reception, so we have decided that we are sharing our reception with yall. Your own cakes as well, you just need to get with my mom or one of the sisters to pick out the cake and anything you may want." Morgan was crying, and Greg was speechless. "Oh and your dad should be here Friday."

After dinner and stories of Nick, everyone decided it was time to go get settled in. Greg and Morgan stayed behind to discuss reception ideas. "Oh Nick, we are having a family BBQ tomorrow afternoon. Sara I know you've met his siblings, but this will be with all the kids as well." Bill informed them. "Bill that will be just fine. Just make sure there is some meat. The two have me breaking my vegan habits." "Yes ma'am there will be plenty."

Driving to his property Nick gave a little background on the Ranch. The ranch had been divided, and houses built for all the siblings. All but Nick, and his only brother lived here. The land has been passed down through the generations. Nick grandfather was the first to build a house on the land, it was then passed to Bill and Jillian on their wedding day. They built a new house, and expanded as needed. Each sibling had about 3 acres a piece, Nick having the largest-5. He had a country two story ranch house. He'd personally designed and decorated this house. Not far away the horse stables stood. The spring fed pond on his property was his favorite place to be, and where they would be having the wedding. He had a special place he would go to unwind, and escape his siblings.

Nicks house was a 5 bedroom, 3 1/2 bath. Walking into the foyer, a giant star was designed in the floor. Nick gave everyone the grand tour, and let everyone choose. Hodges and Henry would be sharing a room.

Settling down on the tan leather couch the girls talked amongst their selves as Nick showed the men his Man Cave and the garage. "Dude, you have a 69 SS Camaro, 67'Vette! This is bad ass!" Greg proclaimed. Greg walked around and noticed the others in the collection: a Ducati, Audi, Chevy Silverado jacked up 4X4, and his prized possession and 1954 Chevy truck. "Dude, how can you afford all this, and why is it not in Vegas with you?" Nick smiled nervously, " I don't have storage or use for these right now. Once Sara and I are established in our house I will have these transported up there." The guys stood around talking for a few minutes before Nick led them to a room off the garage-it had a 90" flat screen, complete bar, pool table, very masculine. Even a few of the buck heads were mounted on the wall.

Meanwhile the women were relaxing. Catherine normally likes to relax with wine, but declined this time around. Sara cringed. Laid a protective hand acrossed her belly. 25 minutes later another sharp pain. "Sara are you ok?" Catherine asked. "Yea, I think I am having Braxton hick's contractions but it seems too early." The other ladies stared at her. "Ok you two, I'm not a lab specimen, I'm ok."

Soon everyone retired to their rooms. Greg laid next to Morgan his head laying on her pregnant belly. "Can you believe they are giving us a reception? We have such amazing friends." "Yea. It's amazing, but do you know what's better?" "What's that?" Not speaking he pulled himself up to her face, and kissed her. Pulling back, looking into her face "I love you Mrs. Sanders, you make me the happiest man on earth." Moving down to her swollen belly he lifted up her tank to expose it. "And you Logan Eric Sanders, I can't wait to meet you. Although I already I love you so much." Morgan looked at her husband, tears rolling down cheek. "How do I tell him that I was the one who saved his life so long ago…?" She thought, relaxing into the soft bed as Greg rubbed her swollen feet. "Greg you are my life. I'm glad I took a chance moving to Vegas. I can't wait to have this baby though. UGH! Wish he'd quit using my bladder as a trampoline!" With that she gently pushed Greg off and waddled to the bathroom. Coming back out she found her husband curled on his side with a pillow, smile on his face, and sound asleep. She removed the pillow so she could snuggle up to him.

Nick and Sara had the master suite downstairs. Big beautiful windows, with a glass door lead to the patio area and Nick's private hot tub. Sara sat staring out, although it was dark outside she could see the lights of the closest house, which belonged to Nick's youngest sister. Growing up Nick and Kayla had been best friends, and were still best friends to this day. Nick sat down behind her wrapping her in his arms. "Penny for your thoughts?" Sara signed and leaned back against him. "I was just thinking on how much my life has changed in a few short months. I never thought I could fall in love again, get pregnant, and marry my best friend." Sara softly said. She gazed around the master suite. It was decorated in a western style-the bed frame was made of a tree trunk style head and foot boards. He had chosen a brown and white leather theme for the bedding, even though the sheets were a silky brown. The dresser, night stands everything matched the bed frame. He had a 65" hung on the wall. Nick had decided to go take a shower, leaving Sara alone in the room.

Snooping she looked at the various pictures. Most were family, CSI pictures, several ones of them. Even the most recent of her pregnant belly and him kneeling in front kissing. "Hmm his mom must have done that." She kept gazing through the various frames until one caught her attention. It was a younger Nick, looked like he had just got out of the academy. He had a huge smile on his face, and his arm around a beautiful blonde. She had her left hand splayed acrossed his chest, both were smiling into the camera. "Who is this? Why is this still up?" Sara didn't want to dwell on this. She knew that there would be a good explanation and she had nothing to worry about…yet that small voice in the back of her head was wondering otherwise. Sara's CSI skills were in overdrive right now. Not only with the blonde in the picture, but Nick's house, car collection, and land. Its obvious he is wealthy. "But why hasn't he told me?" Mentally slapping herself, "Like you have anything to say Sidle...you are keeping secrets yourself."

Sara laid back on the bed waiting on her soon to be husband. Nick walked out in just a towel, and all she could do was stare. "Nicky…isn't this how we got started?" She smiled. Nick laughed at her, grabbed his Stetson, whipped off the towel and did an impromptu dance. Sara burst out laughing. "Babe…please keep you day job." Nick placed his hand over his heart, "Oh man...you just killed my dream of joining the male stripper show in Vegas…" He quickly pulled on boxers and joined his fiancé. Cuddling up to each other and falling asleep, the mysterious picture was long gone from Sara's thoughts.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW! ALSO IM ON TWITTER kdtaylor82 MORE TO COME, DRAMA, LOST LOVES, CONFESSIONS, AND MORE! :)**


	20. Ch 20 Family Gatheringmemories

**A/N OK I'M UPDATING AS TIME ALLOWS. WORK AND PREPARING FOR PARTIES...I PROMISE MORE MORGRANDERS IS COMING. THEY WILL BE A BIG PART OF THE WEDDING AND RECEPTION. I'VE DECIDED TO BREAK IT ALL UP. **

**AS THE TITLE STATES-THERE IS SOME ANGST HERE-WHICH "HINT" ALL WILL TIE TOGETHER! :) ENJOY! HUGE THANKS TO CSISNICKERS101 STARLIGHT1117 AND AYELNALADNIMA-YALL HAVE BEEN A HUGE HELP!**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ON CSI. NICK'S SIBLINGS AND THEIR KIDS ARE MY OWN. **

**ENJOY! **

Ch 20 Family gathering to bring back unwanted memories

The next morning the group were seated around the table at Nick's. He whipped up a batch of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Catherine leaned back in her chair observing her friends. She couldn't be happier for all of them. When Nick was training with her, all he could talk about was Sara. She was so happy they'd finally found love with each other. She was sad and angry at Gil, but she would deal with that later. The time now was the 2 couples madly in love and very pregnant.

Morgan looked at Nick, "So Nick, we know you have a HUGE family, care to give us the lowdown?" Nick and Sara both laughed. Sara was the first to speak. "You may want to take notes. Nick's gave me the low down once but it's overwhelming." "As long as you know who the adults are they will point out the kids." Nick said.

"OK, here goes: My oldest sister is Angela, OBGYN, one of the best in Dallas. She is married to Bryce, DA for Tarrant County, and their kids are Carey 15, Brighton 10. Next is my brother William who is a prosecutor for Tarrant County, and he is married to Dalia who is a 911 dispatcher in Ft Worth. They have triplets age 8: Sophie, Gavin, and Ryan." Nick paused to take a breath. "Next is Kirsten who is a CSI for Dallas, she joined about 3 years before I joined the force. She is married to David a DNA tech at the same lab." Nick smiled at The Sanders, "Seems its catchy lol" Morgan blushed as Greg leaned and whispered a naughty secret in her ear. "Um let's see they have twins Marley and Kaisen age 4. " Hmm Next is Lea or "LaLa", she is our Doc Robbins, and is on her second marriage. His name is Mike and he is a cop for Dallas PD. They have one child Naya, she is adorable and 2. Emma is next, she stays at home. She, um, recently started to do Passion Parties, so ladies expect something from her." Both men grinned at their women. Morgan and Sara rolled their eyes. "Keep it up Nicky, you'll be tied to the bed, and I may just leave you like that." Sara smiled. Morgan looked over at a grinning Greg, leaned over and whispered in his ear "You can tie me up anytime." Greg, caught off guarded turned bright red. "Aw Greg. Who knew your wife could make you blush like that! Ok Nicholas finish the list of family." Sara said cocking her eyebrow. "Where did I leave off- oh ok. Emma is married to George who is a judge in Dallas. They have 4 kids: Rickie, Rowdy, Riley, and Raelyn. Ages 5, 3, 2, 6 months. And my youngest sister is Kayla who is married to Eric. She is a prosecutor for Dallas County and he is a ME for Dallas a well. They have 3 kids Dani and Catherine are twins age 2, and David is 8 months." That's it. I'm the youngest, and of course the favorite" Nick said with a smirk. Not knowing his sister had walked in, "umhum…Nick you may want to recant that statement. You know I am not just one of the most ruthless prosecutors in Dallas." Nick turned around, sheepishly looking at his sister. "Oh hey Kayla. Ever heard of knocking?" "I did, your loud mouth drowned it out." She teased. "Is there a reason you are here?" "Yea can I uh speak to you privately?" Nick excused himself and followed his sister. "What's up?" "Ok please don't be mad, but Kristy will be coming by today. She may have um invited herself to the wedding…" Nick paled. She was the last person he wanted to see….

_18 years earlier_

_Nick and Kristy had been dating since high school. He was the star in baseball, and she a cheerleader. Tall, blonde, and beautiful. Everyone assumed they would be married. When graduation came she made it clear they would go to college together at UT Austin. Nick wasn't thrilled with this. He'd been accepted to A&M on a scholarship and was thinking of law enforcement. So they went their separate ways. _

_4 years later_

_Nick had moved back on the ranch to get settled. He had just started his job with Dallas PD. He was heading to his parents when a familiar figure appeared. "Nicholas!" They hugged, went through the familiarities. They decided to grab dinner and catch up. This turned into more and more dates. Then things changed. Nick was working long grueling hours as a Dallas officer and was transitioning to a CSI. Kristy was not happy about this. She was ready to settle down and start a family. Nick wasn't. Kristy decided to take matters into her own hands. She went off her birth control, but didn't tell Nick. They would argue day and night over his job, her loneliness. He kept telling her getting married right now would be too much pressure. Why not wait. _

_Then one night, after a really harsh argument of "Why are you with me? Are you cheating with some cop whore? Did you forget about me?" Nick finally had enough. He informed her it was over. She needed to move out. Kristy was furious. She'd been keeping a secret hoping to make it a surprise, but now with the possibility of losing the man she loved she blurted out, "Nick I'm pregnant." He stopped and looked at her. "How is that possible? You are on birth control and I am barely home." "Well I don't know but 3 tests and a doctor's visit confirmed it." "Christ Kristy! We aren't ready for kids. What were you thinking?" "I was hoping you'd want to get married by now. Give up this silly notion of being a CSI and be a lawyer or something better." She pleaded. Nick just stared at the floor. He'd recently found out of his inheritance, but didn't want Kristy to get wind of it. He knew he should've listened to everyone. "I'm sorry Kristy, I will provide support, but I can't stay with you. I will be at my parents. You have two days." With that Nick walked out. The next day he received a call from a Gil Grissom in Las Vegas for a CSI position. Nick didn't hesitate, despite his parent's disapproval, he said and packed for Vegas. Kristy had moved in with her sister, and in the middle of the night, the cramping started. At 3am at Baylor Dallas, she was informed of the miscarriage. She cried, and the hatred set in. "Nick has caused this. If he'd just stayed with me, Oh Nicholas one day you will be mine. I will have your name, the inheritance (Kayla had slipped up one day), and your child." Crying she mentally blamed Nick for her anguish. Soon leaving her sisters and heading west. _

Consequences of the past have a way of catching up with you. "Nick….NICK!" Nick shook his head to clear the memories. "Why the hell is she here!? Why would you think that's acceptable?" Kayla didn't know what to say. Tears in her eyes, she turned and left.

Sara walked up to Nick and wrapped her arms around him. "What's wrong?" Nick sighed. He looked at his radiant fiancé, leaned over and kissed her. "Nothing that can' wait."

Morgan and Greg joined the couple, along with Catherine. "DB and Barbara have gone to the main house, I suggest we head that way. We do have a wedding and double reception to plan!" Catherine always the leader informed the group.

Piling into the truck, Sara looked over at Nick, and couldn't help but notice how pensive he was. "What is going on with him? Hopefully I can talk to him later…" As the truck pulled up to the main house, standing on the front porch were Nick' parents, DB and Barbara, and the last person Nick wanted to see: Kristy.


	21. Chapter 21 Reunions

**A/N THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWS! I AM SO GRATEFUL PEOPLE ARE LIKING THIS. TO MY MORGANDERS FANS-I PROMISE THERE WILL BE MORE OF THEM. ALL READY WORKING ON A STORY FOR THEM OF THEIR OWN. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. MY STEPSON HAS HAD MY LAPTOP.**

**DISCLAIMER: ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS, NONE RELATED TO CSI. BUT I'VE ASKED SANTA TO SHIP SNICKERS AND MORGANDERS! **

**ENJOY!**

Ch 21 Reunions

As everyone jumped out, Nick just sat staring. "Nick? Babe? Are you ok?" Sara asked as she laid a hand on his arm. Jumping Nick turned to look at his fiancé. "What? Oh uh yea I'm fine. Let's get out and see what is left to prepare for the wedding." Nick jumped out of the truck and ran to the other side to help Sara out. Giving her a kiss, he led her to the porch.

Kristy had watched the truck pull up. She knew two the CSIs getting out, but it wasn't them she cared about. She never enjoyed the stories of them. No her focus was on Sara and Nick. Even after all these years, her heart still skipped a beat at the sight of Nicholas Stokes. Soon the hatred and anguish he had caused her took over. She studied him from head to toe. He was still something to look at. His shirt showed off his build, the beard he had grown made him look more mature. "Wow he still looks good." Kristy thought, then mentally slapping herself for thinking that. Next she gazed at Sara. "Oh how sweet he is helping her out. What is she too weak to get out of a truck?" She sarcastically thought. Sara came into her full vision, and Kristy's breath caught. Seeing Sara 8 months pregnant, a huge ring on her hand, Nick's kiss, and the way he led her to the stairs-had Kristy seeing red. "THAT BITCH! SHE'S CARRYING MY BABY! MARRYING MY MAN! WHAT DOES HE SEE IN HER? NOW HE WANTS KIDS AND MARRIAGE-WHY HER?" Kristy was seething, but knew right now was not the time or place. She knew Jillian and Bill didn't like her, and didn't want her here. She had pushed Kayla into inviting her. "Ok Kristy, you can do this. Put on a smile, and pretend nothing is wrong." Kayla was watching Kristy. She could see her reaction to Sara, and prayed she wouldn't do anything to stop the wedding or hurt the couple.

The happy couple walked up the stairs, to greet everyone. Sara could feel tension in the air. Feeling watched she looked around and saw a blonde woman in a dress that was way too short. "She looks familiar. Where have I seen her?" Sara thought. Then it dawned on her, that's the blonde in the picture. "What is she doing here, and why is she staring at me with hatred. Nick had better have good answers for this." Sara thought. "Sara, oh honey, you shouldn't be standing too much. Here sit down." Jillian said as she guided her to the nearby swing. Jillian began rambling about what preparations were already underway and ready for tomorrow's wedding. Sara, however, was looking at the unknown blonde who was making her way over too Nick. Sara frowned, and strained to hear that conversation.

Kristy saw Jillian have _Sara_ sit down on the swing, and decided now was a good time to go see Nick. Walking over she plastered on a huge smile, and greeted her ex, a man she both loved and hated. "Well hello Nicholas. Time has suited you well." She said wrapping her arms around him to give a hug and quick kiss on the cheek. "Uh Hi Kristy. How are you?" Nick quickly dislodged himself from her grasp. "Oh I'm great. Recently moved back to Texas after finishing my nursing degree. Congratulations on the upcoming wedding, and looks like a baby as well? Nice to see the man who didn't want to settle down and have kids is now doing just that..." "Kristy stop. This is not the time or place for that. I'm sorry with how we parted but at that time I was not ready for all that. In fact moving to Vegas led me to Sara, my best friend, soon to be wife and mother of my CHILDREN." Nick informed her, giving her a look that no doubt indeed told her to back off. Kristy not bothered by his tone, took a step towards Nick and laid a hand on his chest. Leaning in and whispered, "Well it takes two to tango Nicholas, YOU were the one who knocked me up, and then took off. Did you know I miscarried? Doctor said stress probably caused it. I wonder why I was stressed. But it's in the past right? Let bygones be bygones?" She finished and stepped back, giving him a sweetly sick smile.

Sara sat watching the whole interaction, and knew something was wrong. "Uh excuse me Jillian." As she stood up walked over. Stepping over she wrapped an arm around Nick's waist, kissed his cheek before addressing the blonde. "Why hello. I'm Sara Sidle, well soon to be Stokes. And you are…" Not impacted by Sara, Kristy smiled "I'm Kristy. I am an old acquaintance of Nicholas here." Kayla seeing them decided to intervene. "Hey guys not to interrupt, but Sara here ha dresses to try on, and I believe we are having a bbq."

Jillian hearing this suddenly realized what time it was. "OH my she is right, Catherine, Barbara, Morgan, Kayla, Julie and Sara we need to hurry! First is the dresses at Angela's, Nick find your father to see what else is needed. I assume yall have your tuxes." "Yes ma'am. We were fitted in Vegas. C'mon guys lets go find Cisco." Nick gave Sara a kiss, and squeeze. Sara turned and gave Kristy smile before the women headed to Jillian's truck. "Oh Kayla, I just remembered I have errands to run for mom. Call me later. Sara, Nick congratulations." With that she strolled down to her mustang. Getting in she laughed, "Oh Nicholas, you just don't learn. You will be mine again."

The women were sitting on Angela's bed laughing and talking, waiting on Sara to come out of the closet. The first two dresses had not been a hit with the bride. Hopefully this third one would be. Catherine, Morgan, and Fin had tried their dresses on, and now all sat redressed for the family bbq. "Morgan you are just glowing. I'm so happy for you and Greg." Catherine said. "Watching him grow up from a spunky lab rat with wild hair to the CSI and man he is today, makes me proud." Morgan smiled. "Thank you. It took some time but I finally hooked Greg. He was pretty clueless on my feelings for him. But now, being CSI Sanders, and having his baby, well life couldn't get any more complete. He is the love of my life." The women awwwed. Sara stepped out in the room, no one noticing her presence yet. "Hey guys. I think this is it." All the women turned to stare at Sara. The dress was off white, floor length with a small train behind it. The bodice and skirt had a lacey covering that covered the dress, which added an old fashioned appearance to it. Thanks to pregnancy Sara's breasts had enlarged and filled the strapless top quite well. Her pregnant belly was very obvious under the dress, but this just made her more beautiful. Catherine was the first one to speak "Oh Sara, you look beautiful." She said with tears in her eyes. Soon the rest followed with their compliments. "Hey! Enough! Thank you Angela and Jillian. Morgan, Julie, and Catherine I'm so grateful for you to be here. You are like family to me. Now help me out of this dress because one of these girls is playing trampoline on my bladder!"

Later the bbq was in full swing. Sara was still having contractions but trying to ease her way through them. She'd decided that sitting would be her best bet. She kept hoping to get Nick alone to ask about Kristy, but there had not been a chance.

Morgan and Greg had decided to take a walk down to the stables. "So Mrs. Sanders…you ladies going to have a kinky night of strippers, and fun?" Greg teased his wife. "Greg! We have only one stripper hired…" She teased. Reaching the barn Greg pulled her in and pushed against a wall. Leaning in he kissed her passionately. His hands wandering up to her belly, and then her breasts, slipping inside the tank top and her bra. Moaning Morgan arched into him, kissing him back. "Greg, I love you." "I love you too my sexy wife. I hate that we are going to be apart tonight." Greg whined a little. "Babe, it's one night compared to a lifetime of nights together. Now let's head back before we are missed." Greg smiled at his wife, and walking hand in hand they headed back to bbq.

Evening was approaching on the Stokes Ranch. Most of the kids had gone inside to watch tv or were asleep in an adults lap. Catherine and Jillian stood up and called everyone's attention. With a nod from Jillian Catherine started her speech. "Well everyone, this has been a great day. I am so glad I am here to be a part of all this. Greg, Morgan, I am so happy for you both and I can't wait to meet Logan. Sara, Nick, even though you both have been through so much I am glad you have finally found each other, and you know I will be there for the birth of my godchildren." Turning towards Jillian she grabbed a couple of bags and presented to both couples. This time Jillian spoke, "I realize you both are not due yet, but we wanted to give you something now. Greg, you have been a great friend to my Nicholas, and Morgan you are so lovely. I am happy for you both. Nicholas, my baby boy, a mother is always happy to see her children happy. I've been blessed by all my children, and finally you make it all complete. Sara, you have made my son very happy. You were always there for him from when he was buried alive to being shot. I know he was there for you after the kidnapping, and especially after, well the stalker issue. I believe you and him are meant to be. Welcome dear to the family, and I can't wait to meet my two granddaughters." With that the moms to be were given their gifts. In each was a personalized CSI vest. Sara's were both pink, labeled CSI Stokes, Morgan's was blue labeled CSI Sanders. Both women had tears in their eyes as they got up to hug the two.

Bill took that chance to make his speech, "OK kids, it's late, we have a long day tomorrow. Ladies, I do believe you are kicking us out of this house, so men tell the women good bye, and let's go." Sara kissed Nick "Don't have too much fun. Remember tomorrow is your wedding day." Nick smiled, "I can't wait." With that the men departed to Nick's for some pool, guy chat, and then to bed. The women retired inside, Nick's sisters telling pregnancy stories and labor horrors. All laughing and having a blast. Soon both the pregnant women were tired and said their goodnights.

Sara laid down on what was Nick's childhood bed. Laying down she smiled, and anxious for tomorrow.

A/N HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW...NEXT IS THE WEDDING :)


	22. Chapter 22 The wedding

**A/N OK AS PROMISED, I'VE FINALLY WRITTEN THE WEDDING. I'VE TRIED TO BE AS DETAILED AS POSSIBLE. I GOT MY INSPIRATION FROM A YOUTUBE VIDEO IRONICALLY NAMED NICK AND SARA WEDDING! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL SAME :) **

CH 22 The wedding

The Stokes's house was in chaos. Nick, DB, and Greg were at his house getting ready while the women were trying to get their selves ready and the bride. Since Sara had short curly hair, they decided to emphasize the curls, so that her head piece will shine. She applied her own make up, which was very light. The lingerie she had on underneath her robe was going to have Nick drooling. Especially when he found out there was no bra needed for this dress. A knock came at the door, Nick's nephew was standing there with a note and small box. "Sarwa, Uncle Nicky wanted you to h h-have this." He said holding out his small hand. "Aw thank you Rowdy, can you please take this to your Uncle Nick?" The 3 year old looked up at her, and eagerly shook his head. Racing downstairs he yelled "Papa! Can you take me to see Uncle Nicky?"

Sara sat at the vanity in Jillian's room reading the note from Nick.

Sara my love,

I hate that last night I didn't get to sleep in your arms. Soon I will be seeing you walk down the aisle in the dress, and I know you will be just as lovely as I imagine. You have made me the happiest man, by not only becoming my wife and mother to my unborn children, but by becoming my soul mate, my best friend.

Until we meet at the altar, you will be in my heart. I love you.

Nick.

Sara had tears in her eyes reading. Slowly opening the box she gasped. Inside was a necklace with two engravings "Zoe Elisabeth and Cheyenne Rae" on the heart. Catherine walked over and gave her a hug. "OK Sara, let's get this dress on you and to that wedding!"

Nick was just getting his letter and present. His gift were cufflinks engraved with his initials. Reading his letter he smiled,

My Nicky,

It's funny how life has a way of changing and bring people together. I have been a mess for so long, not a whole person. Even being married to Gil didn't change that, nothing did till I fell for you. You have made me complete. Giving me a family I've never had, and wanted. Showing me that I can be loved by a man. You are my soul mate. I couldn't be happier to be your wife and the mother of your children.

See you soon Cowboy!

You're Sara.

Bill walked over and clasped his hand on his son's shoulders. "Pancho, I am very proud of you son. Now it's time to get you married."

The wedding was to take place near a pond that was spring fed on the ranch. Rows of white chairs were facing an alter that was made up of twisted branches, light blue ribbon wrapped in and around with bows tied on each end. The aisle was a silver cloth that had been placed down, and led to where an archway of roses would hide the bride and the horse drawn carriage would stop with the bridal party. A carved handmade sign with a chalkboard middle stood at the end "CSI Wedding Pick a chair and have a seat!" Another sign sat about two feet from it pointing towards the reception area "Stokes-Sanders Reception." Small Mason jar lanterns were lined on the outsides of the chairs. A small arch of roses connected to the aisle. The guests, and men wouldn't see the women until they reached the end of the roses.

Not far was the cabin/reception hall where the caterer was setting up. The inside was completely made of wood, and had been decorated according to Morgan and Sara's ideas. The guests tables were lined with a light silver cloth, a boot with flowers were the centerpieces. The table set for the bridal party was in the middle facing the dance floor. The two couples would make up the middle, Catherine and Finn would sit on either side. Nick's brother was also making up one of the groomsmen. In the corner they had made tribute to their friend who was there in spirit only. Both couples had chosen similar wedding cakes, the surprise to them was the toppers. They'd been made personally by a friend of Kirsten's. Each were a tiny figure dressed with specific LVPD CSI vests, and personally had each name on them. The dj had just finished setting up inside when he saw Jillian approach. Time to start the wedding music.

Bill, Nick, Greg, Will, and "Warrick" were lined up at the altar, eagerly awaiting the women. Nick was nervous, and it showed. "Dude, lighten up. It's Sara! It'll be ok. You are marrying your best friend, and this wedding is amazing. Of course the Sanders way was just as awesome." Greg joked. Soon the music started. Since Sara's mother couldn't make it, they'd decided on having Jillian walk down the aisle. Instead she was seated on the front row tissues in hand. The first carriage pulled up, everyone hearing the noise turned. First to emerge was the ring bearer and flower girl. Both were Nick's niece and nephew. Next out was Julie, carrying a small bouquet of lilies. Her blonde hair pulled up into a loose knot, the brown boots and dress made a vision to see. Next Catherine walked down. She smiled at Nick, and teared up at the candle where Warrick would've stood. Morgan came down next. Her pregnant belly prominent in her maid of honor dress, as she reached the alter she smiled at her husband.

Standing back in the shadows, Brass helped Sara down and smiled at her. "Well cupcake, are you ready? If not I can turn this carriage around?" He joked. Sara smiled "Thank you Jim. For everything." "Sara, you are beautiful. I'm honored to be giving you away." Sara had white cowboy boots on under her dress, her headpiece was a ring of flowers that had ribbons winding down her back. "Let's go Jim."

Jim and Sara emerged from the archway, one arm wrapped around Brass's, and a bouquet of yellow roses held with the other. Her sole focus was on Nick. He was gorgeous. A last minute change had the men in starched jeans, tuxedo jackets, white shirt and a slivery blue vest. Nick, and Cisco both wearing black Stetsons. Nick couldn't stop staring at his soon to be wife. She was a vision in her dress. He had tears in his eyes watching her.

Sara and Brass reached Nick, after being asked who gives her away, a teary eyed Brass said I do. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he whispered "you deserve this". Nick met them and grabbed her hand. Together they looked at Cisco, who nodded. Nick and Sara walked over to the candle with that had a small picture in front of it. Together they lit it. "I wish he was here." Nick whispered. Sara squeezed his hand, "babe, he is."

The wedding vows were quickly read through. Both trying not to cry as they said I do. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, Pancho, you may now kiss your bride." Nick grabbed Sara and kissed her with all the love he had for her. Everyone was clapping and crying. "Everyone, I am pleased to announce Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Stokes." Slowly the crowd made their way to reception hall, the bridal party lingering for pictures. Sara kept having the same pain, at one time causing her to take in her breath. Catherine walked over, "Sara, honey, are you ok?" "Yes Cath I'm fine. Now where is my husband?"

Morgan and Greg were having a variety of pictures taken for themselves. Since they never had a real wedding, The Stokes's were giving them this chance. Greg couldn't keep his hands off his beautiful wife. Smiling and giggling the two were really unaware of the photographer. Kneeling down Greg kissed her belly, "Hey there my little Logan! Your daddy can't wait to meet you. You will have two cousins to grow up with as well. I love you my sweet boy." The photographer had captured this moment as well, making sure to get them an enlarged print of this. Jillian and Bill started towards the wedding party. "Ok yall, time for the reception."

**A/N HOPE YALL ENJOYED! NOW TIME TO PARTY! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	23. Chapter 23 Reception for four

**A/N I BROKE UP THE WEDDING AND RECEPTION. THANK YOU TO THE TWO THAT HELPED ME PICK THE PERFECT SONGS FOR THESE COUPLES. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN CSI, SINATRA, KEITH URBAN. ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS :)**

Ch23 Reception for four

Bill, Jillian, Catherine, and Will entered the hall first. The dj then announced the arrival. "Ok ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Greg Sanders, and for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Stokes." Everyone clapped and cheered. The two couples headed over to their cakes seeing for the first time the toppers. All four laughed at the mini CSIs. Greg managed to shove half the cake in Morgan's face while she did the same. Sara had threatened Nick with his life if he as so much did that. So they slowly fed each other cake.

Soon everyone was seated, and dinner was brought out. Greg stood up drawing the attention of everyone. "Well I'd like to say thank you so much Bill and Jillian. Conrad, I'm glad you were able to make it as well." Ecklie nodded and smiled. "But today is more for Sara and Nick. I've known them both for a long time. I crushed on Sara, but she always turned me down. Then she became my mentor when I was training to be a field CSI. I realized then how much of a sister she is to me. Nick, well he is a brother. He has passed on so much knowledge, and has helped me to be a better CSI. You both surprised me, and well all of us, but I couldn't be happier for you both. You both deserve this more than any two people I know. To my wife Morgan, you are my world. My best friend. My love. I was so scared when you were kidnapped, and even more when I thought I'd found you dead. Getting married to you has changed my life even more, and now you are giving me a son. I love you Morgan Sanders. Nick, Sara I love you guys as well."

With all speeches out of the way, the dj spoke "Ok yall, time for the first dance. It was decided that the Sanders would dance first." Greg stood, and led his pregnant wife to the floor. Sinatra's sultry voice singing through the speakers. "Greg, did you pick this?" "Yes I did. I thought it was a perfect song for us. I thought about The Best is Yet to Come, but this had me thinking of you immediately." The two danced slowly on the floor, both singing to each other…

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight._

Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.

Lovely, never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight.

Mm, mm, mm, mm,  
Just the way you look to-night. 

As the last note played, Greg leaned in and kissed his wife. Everyone clapped, as he led her back to their table. "Sara and Nick I do believe you are up." Greg said. Nick grabbed her hand and they walked to the floor. "So Nicholas, what song did you pick for us? Well it's a country song, but I hope to make many more memories with you." Soon Keith Urban's Making Memories of Us played.

Nick softly sang to his wife as the song played.

_I'm gonna be here for you baby  
I'll be a man of my word  
Speak the language in a voice  
That you have never heard_

_I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow  
Where the wild bees swarm_

_And I'm gonna love you  
Like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust  
Makin' memories of us_

_I wanna honor your mother  
And I wanna learn from your pa  
I wanna steal your attention  
Like a bad outlaw_

_And I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  
A man among men  
I wanna make your world better  
Than it's ever been_

_And I'm gonna love you  
Like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust  
Makin' memories of us_

_We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the four winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way_

_I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know somehow  
You've been stretched to the limits  
But it's alright now_

_And I'm gonna make you a promise  
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you  
With a warm, wet kiss_

_And I'm gonna love you  
Like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust  
Makin' memories of us_

_I'm gonna love you  
Like nobody loves you  
And I'll win your trust  
Makin' memories of us _

As he sung the final words, tears ran down Sara's face. He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you Sara Stokes." Sara was about to speak when a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen, grasping she bent over. "SARA!" Nick grabbed his wife just as she passed out. Catherine and Finn ran over to help. "Nick..." "Catherine call 911. I think she's in labor."

**A/N YES..IM LEAVING YOU WITH QUESTIONS. IS SHE IN LABOR? IS SOMETHING ELSE WRONG? WHERE'S KRISTY? WHY HAVEN'T THE TWO TALKED ABOUT THEIR INHERITANCES? MORE TO COME, AND YES MORE CHAPTERS THAT ARE FULL MORGANDERS! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


	24. Chapter 24 Meeting the Twins

**A/N THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I'M EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER AND WHAT IT'S LEADING TO WITH THE REST OF MY CHAPTERS. THANK YOU LEA, KAYLA AND OF COURSE MS. ZOE! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN SO SUPPORTIVE AND HELPFUL! 3 YOU GUYS! find me on twitter to chat k d taylor 82 (just put all together)**

**DISCLAIMER-STILL DON'T OWN ANY CSI CHARACTERS, BUT LOVE CHATTING WITH THE ACTORS ON TWITTER. I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS! :) BUT I'D GLADLY TAKE MS HARNOIS, MS FOX, MR EADS, AND MR SZMANDA TO STARBUCKS! **

Ch. 24 Introducing Zoe Elizabeth and Cheyenne Rae Stokes

Sara slowly came too with the faces of her husband and Catherine looking down at her with concern. "Sara, can you hear me?" Sara blinked, tried to speak, but a sharp pain caused her to grab her abdomen and scream. She felt a gush of water, and a look of panic crossed her face. "Nick, I um, think I just peed myself." Catherine looked down at her and smiled. Someone had gotten a cold rag and this was placed on her forehead. "Honey. You didn't wet yourself, I think your water just broke." Catherine informed her. Sara started to panic at this. Her thoughts bouncing around trying to make sense of this. Angela had ran over to assess the situation. "EMT is on the way, but it will be about 15-20 minutes. She needs care now. I don't have any of my equipment with me but I can help. Sara can you stand and walk, or let Nick carry you?" Angela was taking charge now. In the back of the reception hall was a small room with a bed. Normally used for anyone to get ready if they were playing Santa, in this case it was to become a makeshift OB room.

"Um I'm not sure if I can walk…" Sara spoke looking at Angela, Nick, Catherine and Finn. Jillian had ushered all the guests out the door when Sara had fainted. Nick scooped up his wife and followed his sister into the other room. He gently lay Sara down on the bed. "Um Sara, I need to look and see how far along you are dilated. Is that ok?" Sara could just nod as a sharp contraction hit her again. Nick holding her hand winced at how hard she was gripping. "Breathe baby. It's going to be ok." Sara glared at Nick as the contraction passed. Catherine had joined Nick on the other side of Sara, Finn and Jillian were grabbing towels and any supplies that may be needed. "Ok Sara, looks like you are only at a 1cm. So that's good. It gives time for the EMTs to get here. Nick I need you to start timing her contractions. Mom, can you get some ice chips for her?" Angela was in the roll of OB now. Nick looked at her with tears in his eyes and mouthed Thank you. Morgan came in to see how she was doing. Finn walked over and informed her. Morgan looked at Sara and smiled. She knew this is similar to what she was getting ready to experience. She'd been having Braxton-hicks but normally with twins they rarely go to term. Walking out she went to inform the rest of how Sara was doing.

As another contraction hit, Sara screamed. "NICHOLAS STOKES! I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!" All the women in the room chuckled at that, Nick on the other hand was not sure what to say. He knew Sara's rath, and he preferred to avoid it at all cost. "Ok Sara, I'm going to check again. Looks like you are at a 4 now." Just then EMT arrived. They assessed Sara, started an IV of fluids, and placed her on the stretcher. Angela and Nick joined her in the ambulance. Angela instructed they take her to Baylor, which is where she delivered her patients at. The rest followed in Nick's truck.

Upon arriving Sara was rushed to labor and delivery. Angela ordered a sonogram so she could see what was going on. "Sara, were you scheduled for a C-section in Vegas." "Yes. It was about a week and half from now." "Well sweetie, looks like you will meet your girls today. The way they are turned we need to prep now." That was when Sara caught sight of the blonde nurse who had just stepped out to rush orders. "Wait a minute! Is that Kristy? I DO NOT WANT HER AS MY NURSE OR ANYWHERE NEAR MY CHILDREN! I DON'T TRUST HER." Sara stated almost with venom dripping from every word. Nick looked down at his wife. Wondering why she was acting this way. Was it pregnancy hormones or had she heard something? "Sar-it'll be ok. I hear she is a great RN." 'NICHOLAS NO! FIND ME ANOTHER NURSE."

At that moment Kristy appeared, "Ok Dr. Salter, OR is prepped and waiting." Angela took charge that moment. Everything was set in place and before Sara could resist again she was being rolled down the hallway to surgery. Kristy looked at Nick. "If you will come with me, I will show you where you can scrub in at to be with _your wife"_ She said spitting out the last part. Nick looked at her, but was to focused on getting to his wife and girls. He knew Kristy, he figured Sara was jealous. They'd never really discussed Kristy or his inheritance. He knew he should obey his wife's wishes, but his concentration was not where it should be.

Once scrubbed in he was led to where Sara was. A shield was up to block her from the surgery, the anesthesiologist was on the other side. "Will she be out for this? I know she will want to see the girls." "No, she will be awake. I'm just giving her a cocktail to relax her." "Sara, can you feel anything?" Sara looked at the older doctor and answered groggily "No, but I can feel the contractions but they are not like what I was having." He smiled at her. "That would be the epidural. That's a good thing." Sara looked up at Nick. "Nick, I'm scared. What if something is wrong?" "Honey nothing is wrong with the girls. Don't worry about that ok. We need you calm and relaxed. I'm right here with you. Even Catherine was allowed to scrub in. So you are in good hands. Angela is one of the top doctors in the Dallas area. She's coming now. Soon we will meet our beautiful baby girls." Nick softly said to his wife, as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I love you Nick." "I love you too babe."

"Ok let's get started. Nick, I think you may need to stay near Sara's head, but I'll let you cut the cords." Nick looked at his older sister like she had just sprouted 3 heads. "Ang…I see blood and gruesome stuff every day. If you remember I did help deliver a baby by emergency c section." "Nick please…" Nick relented stood near his wife. She was fading in and out thanks to the cocktail that was given. He listened to Angela give her assistants instructions, and soon heard her say "Ok, here comes the first one. Lay the blanket up there so I can lay her down. Nick get over here, and cut the cord." Nick walked over and stared at the small baby. Angela handed him the scissors and he cut the first cord. She was quickly handed off to a nurse, and a few moments later a loud shrill cry was heard. Tears were running down Nick's cheeks. He walked up to Sara to see tears as well. A nurse yelled "4lbs 5oz 19" long for Baby Stokes A." "NICK!" Angela yelled, time to cut the second cord. Once again the small baby was rushed off to the "incubator" This time Nick heard Kristy's voice "4lbs 10 oz. 20" long on Baby Stokes B."

Angela closed Sara up, and was relieved that this was one of her less complicated cases. "Ang, can I hold them." Angela looked at her brother. She looked over at the nurses and nodded. Both brought the two girls to him. Catherine stepped over to take one. Sara was anxious. She wanted to see her babies but she was so tired. Nick walked over with "Baby A." Pride was in his voice and shown on his face. Already these girls had him wrapped around their tiny fingers. "Let's meet your mommy. I know she is anxious to see you." Nick leaned down so Sara could see. She choked back a sob. "Oh my god. I did it. I have two daughters. Oh please let me be a better mother than mine was." Sara was thinking. The instant she saw the first one she knew she was in love. "Oh Nick she's beautiful. I believe that is Zoe Elizabeth Stokes." Nick smiled down at his wife and his baby girl. Softly speaking "Welcome to the world Ms. Zoe. I hope you know that you and your sister are going to be spoiled rotten!" At that moment Catherine walked over with the other twin. "So who is this little one?" Nick looked at her "That would be Cheyenne Rae Stokes." Both nurses walked over to have the girls handed off. Angela spoke up to explain. "They need to gain a few ounces and be watched so we are taking them to the NICU. Sara will be moved to a private room. You will be able to go down to the NICU shortly and hold your girls." Nick nodded. He looked back at Sara and she was asleep.

Once Sara was settled in a room, flowers, balloons, and gifts galore began to be brought in. Everyone had peeked at Zoe and Cheyenne. While Sara was being transported Nick and Catherine had walked back to the NICU. "I am so proud of you and Sara. You both deserve this so much. I love you both, and you know I will be visiting more!" Once reaching the NICU they were greeted by Greg, Morgan, Jillian, Bill, Kayla, DB, and Barbara. Everyone was congratulating Nick. Nick looked in at his girls, a Texas wide smile on his face. "Wow! I'm a dad. I have a beautiful wife and two beautiful girls." Nick thought looking in the window. "Well guys I think I'm going to see if Sara is awake. See if either the babies can be moved to the room or if I can wheel Sara down." The gang looked at Nick and smiled. Jillian was the first to speak. "Congratulations my baby boy! They are beautiful. Now I think we should all get back. There is still plenty of food and drink to put up!" A round of goodbyes were said, and well wishes to Sara.

Nick walked back down to his wife's room. She was awake and propped up. Anxiously she looked at her husband when he walked in. "Nick! When do I get to see my daughters?" Nick looked down at his watch, it was almost 2 in the morning. The girls were an hour old. "Sara…its late. Are you sure you don't want to rest?" "Nicholas Stokes. I want to see and hold my babies!" "Ok I'll see what I can do." Walking out to the nurse's station he asked the nurse if either the Stokes twins could be brought down or if Sara was ok to wheel down. She looked up the information. "Mr. Stokes since they are in the NICU for now, it'd be best if your wife waited just a little more, and we can take her to them." Nick was getting inpatient. "You don't understand and you don't know my wife. So I will let you tell her that information." The nurse sighed and got up to go in Sara's room. She was in there less than a minute and walked up to Nick. "I'll be right back with a wheel chair, but it is VERY important she doesn't strain herself. She is healing from a surgery." Nick smirked and went to his wife.

Once in the NICU Sara was in tears. "Oh Nick! They are perfect. I think Zoe looks like you." "I think they both look like their mom." Nick said with a smile. The NICU nurse had taken both the babies out and let the new parents hold them. "They need to be fed, would you like to do that? Are you planning to breast feed?" "Well I was with one baby, not sure how with two." The nurse explained, and Sara took Zoe first. She latched on right away. Nick was in aw watching his wife feed his child. Once she was done, and burped, Cheyenne was next. She was not as easy to latch on, but it didn't take long. Once both twins were fed and burped the nurse informed them that it was time for Sara to go back to her room. After promising Sara and Nick they could both come back in the morning.

8am came and Sara was up and ready to be taken to her twins. Nick had ran to the ranch for a change of clothes for both of them. Walking in he gave her a kiss. "Good morning my lovely wife. Are you ready to see our daughters?" Sara smiled "Of course! Angela was in earlier, gave me permission to walk." Together the couple walked down to the NICU. Morgan and Greg met them halfway. "Hey guys, what are yall doing here?" Nick asked. Morgan looked at Greg and back at the couple in front of them. "Well we'd came to see the babies, I'm dying to hold those sweet girls!" Morgan answered. Sara looked at them with a sinking feeling starting in her stomach. "Um so why are you coming down to my room? They are in the NICU still, which is where we are heading." Greg spoke up this time. "No. We looked there first. We saw Cheyenne in her crib, but thought you had Zoe." Panic began to sink in with Sara. Pulling away from her husband she rushed to the NICU. Nick ran after her "SARA! Slow down. You are not to be doing this to yourself." Arriving at the NICU Sara rushed in. Looking in the bed was Cheyenne but Zoe was not with her. The nurse in charge wore a name tag of Kristyn. She was tall, brunette, and had a look about her that was not to be messed with. "Kristyn, I'm Sara Stokes. Where is Zoe?" Kristyn regarded the new mom and sighed. "She is next to her sister. Did you look there?" Frustrated Sara was about ready to strangle the RN. Luckily Nick stepped in. "Um Kristyn is it? We did look, and there is only one baby. NOW. WHERE. IS. MY. OTHER. CHILD." Kristyn hurried over to where the Stokes twins were. She then began to search around, but Zoe was nowhere to be found. Looking back at the parents, she didn't want to confirm their fears. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Stokes, she's not here." Quickly she ran to get Dr that was working and "CODE PINK" was issued throughout the hospital. Sara broke down into tears. "Nick where is she?" He led his wife back to her room. She curled up on the bed and sobbed. Morgan and Greg came in to see what they could do. Nick ushered them out into the hall.

"I think I know who is responsible. One of the RNs that's been working with Sara's team is an ex of mine. When we parted last she was pregnant. Claimed it was mine, I can't be sure. She said she had a miscarriage." Morgan looked at Nick, "Do you think she would kidnap one of your babies?" Nick looked at Morgan, and then at Greg. "Sadly yes. She has never been sane, and I think she would do anything to either hurt me or try to lure me back to her." Nick was angry and tears slipped out of his eyes. "Greg, Morgan. Most of Dallas knows my family. The Dallas PD has many good friends of mine. Get Brass, go to DPD, and find my Zoe! Please." Greg reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I promise we will stop at nothing to find your daughter."

Nick walked back into Sara's room. 'Nick where is she? Who would take my baby?" Nick sighed, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sara, I think Kristy took her. I think she blames me for her miscarriage when we broke up right before I moved to Vegas." Taking her hand, "Babe, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." "Nick. I don't care what it cost. Track that bitch down and get our daughter back!" "Greg, Morgan, Brass, and my family is on it." "Good. Because once I'm released, and I don't have my baby back…I will hunt her down myself. If she as so much hurts my baby…the pain I will bring to her will be worse." With that Sara laid down and turned her back to the side. Nick sighed. "I completely agree." "Don't worry. We will have our daughter back, and as soon as we do we are going home!" Sara grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him down to lay with her. Both lost in thought worrying about their missing daughter. Kristyn walked in and brought Cheyenne to the distraught parents. "Thought you could use something to cheer you up." Sara smiled. "Thank you. Have you heard anything?" Kristyn sighed. "We know that Kristy was on shift last night, and we know she was in the NICU. She shouldn't have been. Look I know yall are criminalists, and I know you know the statistics..." "Screw the statistics. I will have my child back even if I have to hunt that bitch down myself." Kristyn walked out then letting the parents cuddle with the twin that was left. She didn't know the back story, and was confused as to why one was taken. She prayed that Zoe was found soon….and alive.

**A/N: OK SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK? NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS WILL BE FROM MORGAN AND GREG' POV. :) HOPE TO UPDATE THAT THIS WEEK! AND I'M WORKING ON MY MORGANDERS CHRISTMAS STORY! SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


	25. Chapter 25 Discoveries

**A/N SO THIS IS A SHORT CH! SORRY! ALSO I UPDATED A CHAPTER BECAUSE I REALIZED MY YEARS WERE OFF...MY FAULT :) PROMISE MORE LATER! **

**DISCLAIMER: OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS ONLY. LOOKING FORWARD TO TONIGHT'S CHRISTMAS CSI! **

Ch 25 Discoveries

Greg and Morgan met Brass in the lobby of the hospital along with Catherine, Nick's brother in law-Mike, and his father. DB and the rest had flown back to Vegas to see what help they could do on that end. They told Brass what Nick had informed them of Kristy. Mike stepped away to take a call, then rushed back over to the group. "Are y'all working a case in Vegas in regards to an Al "Tank" Lutz?" Morgan paled at that name. Greg was the one to speak, "Yea. It's a murder case we pulled, Tank being the primary suspect. Only we can't find him. We did however pull an unknown set of prints." Mike looked at the three and swallowed. Choosing his next words carefully he spoke "Well it looks like we have a match to the print-a Kristy Lutz. Appears to be his either his girlfriend or his wife, we aren't sure on that yet."

Nick joined the conversation at this point, hearing Kristy's name he spoke up. "Did I hear you correctly? She is somehow involved with our case in Vegas? When I talked to her the other day she said she was back living with her mom here." Mike looked at Nick and sighed. "Man, I'm sorry but her mom has been dead for 5 years. She tripped and fell down the stairs, ruled accidental death." Morgan spoke up then. "Yea I don't think that it was accidental. Not if Kristy is with Lutz."

Brass's phone started ringing then, "Brass. Uh huh. I see. Ok Thanks." The group looked at him. "That was DB, Morgan, can I speak to you for a second, in private." "Now wait a minute Jim! If this has to do with Zoe I think we deserve to know." Nick stated agitation in his voice. Morgan looked at the group before her, and knew the time had come to tell of a past she wanted to forget. "Nick's right. I can't run and hide from this any longer. Greg, I'm so sorry." He reached out to his wife, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Morgan, no matter what it is, I will still love you." Morgan smiled through her tears. "Why don't we all go back to the room? I'm sure Sara will want to hear this as well." The group headed back to her private room, Greg hugging his pregnant wife to his side. Whispering in her ear that he loved her, and no matter what she had to say would not change that.

Walking into Sara's room, she was sitting in the chair holding Cheyenne. At the approach of guests she looked up, her face tear stained. "What's going on guys? Have you found Zoe?" She asked looking from Nick to Brass to Catherine. Nick walked over to her, kissed her forehead. Catherine walked over and reached out for Cheyenne. "Well we have an update, and a lead. We came in here to hear what Morgan has to tell us." Brass informed Sara. Morgan and Greg sat down on the bed facing everyone. Taking a deep breath, she looked around the room. Grabbing Greg's hand for reassurance, she looked at every person in the room. All eyes were on her to begin. Greg pulled their hands up to his, and kissed hers, giving her the reassurance and courage she needed. Her voice void of emotion, Morgan began; "Well it started about 16 years ago…"

**A/N :) SORRY TO LEAVE A TEASER... PLEASE REVIEW! **


	26. Chapter 26 The Past becomes the present

**A/N SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME BETWEEN UPDATES. WORK, CHRISTMAS, AND BEING SICK HAS TAKEN ITS TOLL. I'M WORKING ON MORE CHAPTERS BUT WANTED TO GET THIS POSTED. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND COMPLIMENTS! ZOE, KAYLA, LEA-THANK YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER DO NOT OWN, BUT WISH THE CAST CREW AND WRITERS A MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

Ch 26 The Past becomes the present

_16 years ago…._

_Morgan saw Al's hand raised, and before she could react she felt his hand connect with her cheek. She was knocked to ground, and knew from experience that she was not to get up. "WHEN I CALL YOU, I EXPECT YOU TO APPEAR IMMEDIATELY. NO MATTER WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE DOING!" Al shouted at Morgan. Morgan nodded, and for the life of her couldn't understand how all this went wrong._

_1 year ago.._

_Morgan Brody was working at an exclusive club in LA. Often her band would play there, but tonight she was off work and hanging out. Sitting at the bar, sipping a drink she hears "Can I buy you a drink?" Morgan turned and looked into the handsome face of Al "Tank" Lutz. The voice in the back of her head told her to back off, but she couldn't. "Why yes you can." With that one drink, would change her life. Within 3 months she was married to him. Thinking she was in love. The day she found out she was pregnant, she was so excited. Al on the other hand wasn't. He finally was showing his true colors. He beat her within an inch of her life, causing her to miscarry. From there on out he'd beat her, pimp her out to his customers, and made her his sex slave. He'd started having her seduce some of his clients who owed money, just to lure them into the devil's lair. She never asked what happened afterward. One night after she'd brought the junkie in, she snuck back to see what was going. Before her she witnessed her first murder. Not only did she start to fear for her life, but wondered if she'd ever get out of this. Finally one day she had the courage to seek out the police. She'd told Al she was running "girly" errands, and would be back. Turned out the LAPD was watching him on drug trafficking. Morgan arranged to help bring him down. In doing so she didn't know she'd find love for real._

_Al stood glaring over Morgan, hand still raised. Finally he relaxed, and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry baby! You know I love you. I worry for you." He said as he hugged her. Suddenly he pushed her away, "I have a couple clients coming in. One's a newbie, other his friend owes me money. You know what to do."_

_Greg and Eric arrived in LA to meet Al's car. This would take him to his house. Opening the door, a beautiful young blonde stepped out. Greg was in awe. "Wow! She's beautiful." He thought. Introductions were made and trio was quickly on their way. _

_"So gentlemen, I will be your go to girl for the night. Anything you want I will provide." Morgan stated from memory. She plastered on a fake smile, but inside she knew she had to do something. This crazy hair guy sitting next to her was very handsome. She was experiencing tingling when he'd accidently graze her hand or shoulder. To her it was love at first sight. "Oh my god! I can't let Al kill him." Being wired she said the code word to the police, in her tiny ear piece the confirmation was given. Tonight was the night Al "Tank" Lutz would be captured. Who knew her heart would be captured as well._

_Once back at the mansion, the men were quickly blindfolded and lead in. Morgan was ushered out of the room. Anxious she was hoping LAPD would show soon. Suddenly a shot gun goes off. Morgan frantic runs down to see Greg, duck tapped mouth, wide eyes, and screaming. Next to him Eric was missing the back of his head. Blood and brain matter spread on the wall behind him. A commotion upstairs caught Morgan and Lutz's attention. She quickly ran down to hide, as Lutz went to see what was going on. Morgan slipped into the room to where Greg._

_"HOLY SHIT! ERIC'S DEAD! WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?" Greg's thoughts were running. Suddenly he sees movement and jerks. Seeing the beautiful blonde come towards him, a concerned look on her face, he knew he would be ok. _

_Taking off the duct tape, Morgan started to quickly untie Greg. "We have to hurry. LAPD is in the house, and Al will be back here fast to take care of loose ends." Greg raised an eyebrow questioning her. "See that furnace in the corner. THAT's how he gets rid of his evidence." She grabbed Greg by the hand and rushed him to a back entry. "Ok go, run. They are waiting out back for you." Greg looked her. "Th-thank you." Morgan smiled, leaned in and kissed him. Caressing his cheek, "If we'd only met under different circumstances…" "MORGAN! BITCH WHERE ARE YOU!" 'RUN GREG!" Lutz found her in the basement "YOU STUPID WHORE! DID YOU SEND THE POLICE AFTER ME? YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Lutz picked up a bat and started wailing on Morgan. "LAPD, PUT DOWN THE BAT AND TURN AROUND." One final blow to Morgan was made as LAPD advanced…suddenly everything went black. _

_When Morgan woke up she was in a hospital. She was informed of how they'd tazed Lutz and he is now in lock up. They said the male survivor was doing well, and had returned to Vegas. The detective informed how she could have her marriage dissolved. As Morgan drifted off back to sleep, a smile formed on her face thinking of Greg. _

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW! **


	27. Chapter 27 The Hunt is On

**A/N THANK YOU TO EVERYONE READING AND REVIEWING! HOPING TO GET MORE IN SOON! **

**DISCLAIMER: ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS :) **

Ch 27 The hunt is on

Morgan sighed and looked at the group of her friends. Sara and Nick were crying, both knew of abuse. Greg looked at her astonished. "You know that night has been all a blur to me. But I never forgot the beautiful girl who saved my life." Leaning in he kissed his wife. "I don't think Al knows I am working for Vegas CSI. It's a coincidence on Kristy." Morgan said. "No this was all Kristy. She hates me, and is making me pay."

Just then Brass's phone rang. Everyone looks at him, hoping that there is good news. As he hangs up he sighs. "Well DB said they have tracked down his location. Detective Crawford is working on the plan of action as we speak." Sara was the first to speak. "I want to be there. I want to get my baby back." Nick agreed. "Jim, we want to help take this son of a bitch down."

Angela chose that moment to walk in, over hearing the need to go back to Vegas. "Oh good you are here Ang, can Sara and Cheyenne be released? We need to get back to Vegas ASAP" Nick said. Angela looked around at the faces of the ones before her. She knew they were concerned, but she knew that this was a huge risk for her newest niece and sister in law. "Nick, Sara…it's not a good idea, but baby brother I know how stubborn you are." She said with the classic Stokes smile. "I will release you both, BUT I will be going with you on this trip. Not only to monitor had have Cheyenne, but once we had Zoe back I don't want anyone looking after my niece but me!" The group was relieved of this news. Everyone flew into arranging travel plans back to Vegas.

_Back in Vegas…._

Once they were landed Angela and Cheyenne were dropped off at Desert Palms. She'd already called an spoke with Sara's local OBGYN. The rest headed to LVPD CSI headquarters to be briefed on what is going on. Immediately DB called a family meeting. "Nick, Sara. Glad to see you back, but I hate under these circumstances. We have located Al "Tank" Lutz. He is staying in a cabin at Lake Mead. We've had undercover officers there, and have confirmed Kristy coming and going." Sara quickly interrupted. "Have you seen if she has Zoe?" DB smiled, "They've not laid eyes on her specifically, but these shots here show her bringing in diapers and formula. WE did have another body show up. Male, 20s. We've not identified him yet, but it's the same MO Tank has always showed." Morgan spoke up then, "So he's still bringing in men? I guess its Kristy doing the work now? Knowing him he will have another body soon." Greg walked over wrapped his arms around his pregnant wife, kissing her neck. Nick was agitated by now. He began to pace the room; trying to avoid looking at the pictures strewn across the table. On the flight home they'd been briefed more on information that Catherine had dug up. Apparently this isn't the first time he and Kristy have stolen a child. She has done this before at another hospital, only the child didn't live. Authorities in New Mexico had recovered the body, but the fingerprints and what DNA wasn't present. When the evidence from Nick and Sara's case were searched it picked up the hit. Sadly the hit had also picked up 3 other baby does. Brass walked in the layout room, a look of determination on his face. "Ok folks, we know that Lutz and Kristy are at home. We want to do this without harming anyone, more specifically Zoe. We may need to send in an undercover." Nick volunteered despite what his wife said, or the others. He knew that part of the kidnapping was a vendetta against him. He knew Kristy hated him, and this was her payback to him. Instead of wearing a wire, Nick would wear a necklace with a small camera. Similar to what Morgan had to wear, but in a men's necklace. He was nervous as Hodges hooked him up. Sara watching ever move. Locking eyes they stared at one another. Neither knowing if this would be the last time they were together. She walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Nick." "I love you too Sara, I promise I will be coming home with our baby!" "I know you will Nick, but I'm still scared." He placed a finger to her lips silencing her. Smiling he leaned in and kissed her. "Sar do not worry! WE are both coming home alive!" Sara smiled through her tears.

A mobile command unit had been set up a few cabins away from Lutz. Surveillance had showed he had cameras watching all around his cabin, so they had been very careful to stay far enough away. Greg, Morgan, Sara, Finn, Catherine, DB were there along with Ecklie. A pair of undercover uniforms would be outside nearby. Seeing as how there were several people down at the Lake, Lutz and Kristy shouldn't be thrown off by this. Once Nick was ready the call was made.

"Hello?" "Hey Kristy. How are you?" "Nick? What the hell do you want?" Kristy was shocked he was calling. Thinking she was worried that he knew she took his child. Thinking to herself she this was silly. There was no possible way to trace it back to her or Lutz. "Well I am wanting to see you. I spoke to your cousin Cammie in Texas and she said you were living in Vegas. I'm back home now." "Are you still married to _Sara?" _At that Sara wanted to jump through the phone. "That Bitch." She muttered to Morgan. Morgan gave her a brief smile. "We are married but not together. Seeing you again, well it brought back memories. I was wondering if we could get together. You know of old times?" Nick hated what he was saying. He knew where his heart lie, the brunette across from him, with a gap toothed smile, who had a look that would bring most criminals down, and the side he loved the most was the one no one but him had seen. Not even Grissom. The side who let her hair, danced in the kitchen and sang with a spatula. The one who watch ball games with him, cried over a sappy movies, and the one he fell in love with, the mother of his twins, his wife. Sara smiled at her husband, knowing what he was saying was hard for him. She knew he loved her, at that moment she fell even more in love with him.

"Ok Nick, let's meet. I'm staying at Lake Mead, but let's meet at Hoover Dam. Then we can take it back to my cabin." "Ok. Meet you in 30minutes" With that the two parties hung up. Lutz had listened the whole time. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BRINGING THAT COP HERE FOR? YOU KIDNAPPED HIS FUCKING CHILD, AND THEN YOU INVITE HIM OVER?" _SLAP _Kristy looked at Al, "Don't you fucking hit me again you prick. I've been doing all this for you. I know you still want your revenge on that Morgan bitch, if I can lure Nick here then I can lure the rest. We can both get our revenge." "Fine. But I'd better get my chance with her." With that Kristy started to get ready for her meeting with Nick. Laughing cruelly she packed her purse. "Oh Nicky you have NO idea what's in store for you!"

Nick walked over and hugged his wife, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Babe, I love you. I'm sorry you had to hear that. I promise you are my soul mate, you are who I want." "Nick I know that. I love you, now go get our daughter back!" Everyone had left them alone for a few minutes. Nick took Sara in his arms kissing her, enjoying the feel of her against him, the scent of her shampoo. He took it all in. On the inside Nick was worried that he wouldn't see her or his children again.

Stepping out into the hallway he looked at everyone. "Ok I'm ready. Let's do this."

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW! **


	28. Chapter 28 Into the Devil's Lair

**A/N THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! WE ARE GETTING CLOSER TO THE END! **

**DISCLAIMER-DO NOT OWN CSI ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS :)**

Ch 28 Into the Devil's Lair

Nick, Brass, and Detective Crawford arrived at the cabin. Greg was following with Morgan and Sara, but they were told to hang back fifteen minutes. Sara being her usual self wanted to be with her husband, but also the CSI in her was ready to investigate. "I can't stand this waiting. Greg please just take us there." She pleaded. "Sara, you know the deal. If Kristy or Lutz gets even a hint that cops are near, this could end…uh badly." Greg said. Inside he was ready to get to the cabin, he wanted to go into the cabin where Lutz is hiding. He thought of his friend Eric, and wanted his revenge. Through Brass they knew Lutz had served time, but Eric's murder was not solved. Soon it would be.

"Ok Nick. You know what you have to do." Crawford informed. "I know you don't want to betray Sara, and I know what she is going to hear will be hard, but like I told her, you are only pretending. You love Sara, and you want your daughter back." Nick nodded. Inside his emotions were all mixed. He loved his wife, and knows he is the luckiest man,but dealing with Kristy will not be easy. He prayed there would be no physical contact with her. Suddenly his phone rang, looking at the caller ID he saw it was Kristy.

"Stokes." "Hey Nicky, I'm on my way to the dam, are you there yet?" "I am almost there. I can't wait to see you." "Same here Nicky. You know where we are meeting correct?" "Yes ma'am, the lot that leads up to an overlook." "Ok Nicky I'll see you soon." The conversation ended. Nick felt sick. He was worried his wife wouldn't handle this. Looking at Brass he saw the sympathetic look. "Nick, go get your daughter back. Back up will be outside. You know the code correct?" "Yea I know, still doesn't make this any harder, but I'm ready. I want my family back." With that Nick got into the truck and headed to meet Kristy.

Kristy arrived at the parking lot and called Lutz. "Is he there yet?" "No Al, but he is on his way. Don't worry I know the plan." "Make sure he's not wired or anyone following. If I even see a pig around I will kill him and that brat." "Al….don't worry I have it under control. It's just Nicky." Thinking in her head she knew she wanted her revenge. If all went accordingly Nick would be hers again, the baby would be raised by the both of them, and Lutz…well he would get his. "Ok Al, Nick just pulled up. I'll text you when we are on our way." Lutz hung up the phone. Pacing back and forth, peaking out the windows. He was paranoid. He had violated his parole, and he knew he was in trouble for the murders in Vegas. "STUPID BITCH. WHY IS SHE BRINGING THAT COP HERE! I SWEAR I WILL KILL HER!" He shouted to no one. Zoe started crying at the shouting. "SHUT UP KID. I DON'T WANT YOU. KRISTY JUST HAD TO HAVE HER REVENGE. HAD TO HAVE A KID. SINCE STOKES FUCKED THAT UP FOR HER, SHE HAD TO BRING YOU ALONG." He picked up the carrier she was in and placed her in the closet. Hoping that would shut her up, and Nick wouldn't suspect.

Nick got out of his truck and walked over to Kristy. She walked up and wrapped her arms around him. Smiling she kissed his cheek. "Nicky…I've missed you." Nick was ill at her touch. Knowing he had to pretend, he put on the best smile he could. "Same here Kristy. Seeing you in Texas I was impressed. You look amazing." Kristy smiled, leaned in and kissed him.

Back at the cabin, Sara sat watching and hearing this all unfold. Seeing her husband with an ex was killing her, even if it was for show. Greg walked over and gave her a hug. "Hey, its ok. You know Nick loves you. He's doing this to get Cheyenne back." She looked at Greg, tears in her eyes. "I know Greggo, but it's still hard to watch." "I understand. Just have faith, don't let this get to you."

Kristy and Nick arrived back at the cabin. Lutz was to remain hidden unless needed by Kristy. Getting out of the car she walked over and grabbed Nick's hand, "Come on Nicky…let's go have some fun." Once inside Nick started to gaze around at the cabin. It was a larger cabin, meant for multiple families. There were at least 3 bedrooms, and one large living space. He wandered where his daughter was, and Lutz for that matter. Kristy pulled him to the couch. "So Nick, what happened baby?" Nick shrugged. "I just couldn't do it. Seeing you, I knew that Sara wasn't the one for me. I married her because she was pregnant, but I don't want her." Nick was struggling with words. Kristy cozied up to him, kissing his cheek. "Aw I knew you would come around sometime." She leaned in and pulled him to her kissing him. Nick knew Sara could hear and see, he felt dirty. Making out with Kristy, he heard a noise; trying not to alert her he could hear a baby crying. Pulling away he looked at Kristy, and saw the look in her eyes-hatred, lust. He smiled at her. "What brings you to such a large cabin?" "Oh I'm here with a friend of mine." At that time Lutz walked in the room. Nick sized him up. Not sure if he was packing heat or not, he decided to take it one step at a time. "Kristy, my dear, who is your friend?" "Al this is Nick, an ex from long ago. Nick this is Al." The two men had a staring contest and finally shook hands. "Kristy, you left something on in the bedroom, can you please go fix that problem." Lutz angrily stated. Kristy knew he was talking about the baby. "Yes Al, Nick excuse me for a moment. You boys play nice."

Walking into the bedroom she found the closet Zoe was in. "Shut up kid! You will ruin everything." She placed a pacifier in Zoe's mouth and shut the door. Hoping this would silence her. She had no idea that a team of Swat, and Brass were approaching the house.

Walking back to the living room she saw the two men at a standoff. She walked and stood between them. "Boys what's going on here?" "YOU STUPID WHORE. YOU BROUGHT A COP INTO MY HOME. THEN YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE ME FOR HIM? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? TAKE HIM AND THE KID, TURN ME OVER TO THE POLICE?" Nick knew at this moment he needed to do something. He knew his daughter was near, but was not able to get to her. "Hey I don't want to cause any problems. I just wanted to seek out an old friend, feelings I thought were gone seemed to have resurfaced." Nick looked at the two people in front of him. He knew now was the time to alert Brass. "Let's all calm down, talk like adults. Have some drinks, shoot the bull…"

Suddenly a loud noise was surrounding the house. Lutz pulled his gun and pointed at Kristy and Nick. Outside he heard "LVPD! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP." Glaring at the people in front of him. "STUPID BITCH! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" 'BANG' Lutz's gun went off. A bright red appeared in the abdomen of Kristy, a look of shock and scared appeared on her face. "Nicky…" She trailed off as she fell to the floor. Lutz then turned the gun to Nick. "YOUR TURN LOVER BOY. ONCE YOU'RE DEAD YOUR DAUGHTER IS NEXT. YOUR FRIENDS OUT THERE CAN COLLECT YOUR BODIES." The two doors to the cabin burst open. Brass leading in the front, Greg behind him. "FREEZE LUTZ. PUT THE GUN DOWN." Lutz looked around and laughed. He pointed his gun at Nick again. "Don't do it Lutz…" Lutz smiled, in that moment Nick's life passed before his eyes, and to him Lutz appeared to be the devil. He heard the sound of a gun, felt the searing pain, and all went black as he fell to the floor.

**A/N HEE HEE I LOVE A GOOD CLIFFHANGER! PLEASE REVEW! **


	29. Chapter 29 Out with the old

**A/N OK COULDNT LEAVE THE LAST CHAPTER HANGING... ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER-STILL THE SAME...**

Ch 29 Out with the old, In with the new

Brass fired his weapon. Hitting Lutz in the shoulder, before he could get another shot, Greg had stepped around and fired. This took Lutz down. The plan was to try and take the two alive, unfortunately this didn't happen. "This is Brass we need medic now. CSI DOWN." He rushed over to Nick, and felt his pulse. Applying pressure to his wound, he knew that he needed to get ASAP. "Greg, search the house. Find Zoe." Greg ran into each room. Not seeing her, yet he saw signs of an infant being there. He came out to see David and Doc arrive, along with Sara and Morgan. Sara ran over to her unconscious husband. Sobbing she sank to her knees. "Sara, he's going to be ok. He was shot in the shoulder." "Jim, where is my baby!?"

Zoe had finally managed to spit out her pacifier. Upon hearing all the noise she let out a wail. Sara heard it immediately. She ran into the middle bedroom, hearing the cry of her daughter but not seeing her. She noticed the closet and walked over to it. Opening it, she saw her daughter, dirty, with a soiled diaper. Picking her up Sara held on to the infant and cried. Walking out she was in a daze. Nick was loaded on a stretcher, an oxygen mask on his face. The bodies were being photographed before removal to the morgue.

Morgan ran over to Sara. "Sara….Sara….SARA!" Sara finally noticed Morgan, she was led to the ambulance with her husband. "Mrs. Stokes, we need to look over your daughter as well." Sara then noticed the EMT driving, Hank. He smiled at her, giving her a look of empathy. They had a history but the air had been cleared. "I will hold her till we reach the hospital. Did someone notify my sister in law Angela?" "Uh yes, a Morgan Sanders was on the phone as we pulled out." Sara nodded, holding Zoe in her arms she looked at her husband. Laying a hand on him, tears fell down her cheeks. "Nick, babe, please wake up. You did it! WE have our daughter back."

Morgan ended her call to Angela and walked into the cabin. DB and Finn were in charge of the scene. Greg was talking to Brass. Suddenly Morgan felt a sharp pain. Gasping she walked out and sat on a rocker that was kept on the porch. Greg noticing his wife walked out to her. "Morgan, what's wrong?" She looked up at her husband, her voice shaky. "Greg, my water just broke. I'm in labor." Greg went still at this. Brass overhearing walked over, getting on the walkie he summoned another ambulance. Greg held his wife's hand as another contraction hit. The second ambulance had pulled up. The EMT's rushed over, Morgan stood up. "I'm fine. Just in labor." "Mrs. Sanders, please let us do our job." Morgan huffed and sighed. She allowed them to place her on a stretcher, IV started for fluids. Greg crawled in beside her. Before the door shut, Brass walked over. "Hey you two go have that baby boy! Once we are done here, we will be over." Catherine walked over, and jumped inside. The EMT went to protest, until she flashed her badge. "Special Agent Willows. These two were involved with a drug lord we have been tracking, I am coming." Greg smiled. Morgan laying on the stretcher screamed as another contraction hit. Doors shut, the ambulance raced to Desert Palms, arriving fifteen minutes after the one carrying the Stokes family.

They were rushed into labor and delivery. Angela walked down to greet them. "Angela, how are they?" Greg asked. Morgan was being prepped for an epidural. "They are fine. Zoe is in the NICU, luckily she was not harmed. I guess Kristy's maternal instincts kicked in. Sara is being checked out. She popped a couple of stitches, and Nick…well he's in surgery. The bullet didn't hit anything vital, they are working on getting the bullet out now. He should recover soon." Greg smiled. Happy that his friends were going to be ok. The anesthesiologist walked out of Morgan's room, "Mr. Sanders, you can be with your wife." Looking at Angela he knew she would be involved. Angela nodded and smiled, placing her hand on Greg's shoulder, "Ok Greg, it's time for you to be a daddy." Opening the door they walked in. Greg walked over to his wife holding her hand. Catherine walked in next. "I called Ecklie. He is on his way." Morgan looked up at the older women, trying to thank her as another contraction hit. Angela checked to see how far dilated she was. "Ok Morgan, it's time. Let's bring your baby into this world."

30 minutes later, after all the screaming, cussing out her husband, Catherine laughing, Logan Eric Sanders was born into this world. Weighing in at 6 pounds 14 oz., and 21 inches long, he let out a cry similar to his mother's. Greg cut the umbilical cord, and the nurses rushed him to be cleaned. Soon he held his son in his arms, walking over to his wife he handed him over to her. Both new parents were crying. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you Morgan Rose Sanders. You have given me the best gift." "I love you too Greg." Looking down at her newborn son, she kissed his head. Whispering "I love you too Logan Eric."

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW...NOT DONE YET! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH NICK, SARA, AND THE TWINS? **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N ENJOY! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! **

**DISCLAIMER-HAPPY HOLIDAYS! DO NOT OWN ANY CSI CHARACTERS! :)**

Ch 30 Reflection

Sara sat beside husband's bed. The girls were in the NICU sleeping, and Sara had been told that Morgan had given birth. Despite the events of the day, Sara knew things could've ended much worse. Looking over at her husband she smiled. They had their daughter back, they were married, and Nick was going to make a full recovery, Sara was feeling like a very lucky woman.

Nick started waking up out of a fog, wondering where he was, he panicked as he remembered the events just before he blacked out. "SARA" Nick croaked out, his voice still hoarse from intubation. He felt her hand on his and jumped. Looking over he saw his wife smiling with tears streaming down her face. "Hey babe." She said "Where" cough "is Zoe?" cough, Nick struggled to get out his words. "Shh…Zoe is fine. She and Chey are in the NICU. Lutz is dead, Kristy is in surgery, but expected to live. She will be arrested. Morgan and Greg are proud parents." She stood up then, leaned over and kissed her husband, "And you my brave sexy husband, may not be playing for the Dallas Cowboys or Texas Rangers, but your shoulder will heal nicely." Nick smiled a ten watt smile. "I love you Sara" "I love you too Nick"

Just then the door opened, in came Catherine, Greg, and Morgan. All three were holding a baby. Catherine and Greg gave each parent a twin, Morgan walked over and smiled. "Everyone meet Logan Eric Sanders." Everyone sat and talked, admiring the babies. DB, Finn, and the rest came in to visit for a few moments before Angela rushed them out. "Ok guys, Nick, the babies, and new mommies need rest. You will get plenty of baby time later! Greg, a cot is being placed in Morgan's room, and Logan will have a crib as well. Sara, a cot is being brought down to you." She paused, "Both the girls are doing amazingly well, so I'm allowing you to keep them in here if you would like." She knew that both parents wanted that, and would feel safer this way. Looking around she smiled. Her baby brother was a very lucky man.

Three years later….

"DADDY" Zoe yelled, jumping on a sleeping Nick Stokes. "Zowee you are not supposed to wake daddy, member what mommy said?" Nick chuckled. Both girls had him wrapped around their little fingers. "I am one lucky man." He thought reaching up he grabbed Zoe and started tickling her. "DADDY SSSTTTOOPPP!" Nick asked. "Mommy is in George's room getting him dwressed. When will we meet Kayla and Ewric?" "Well baby doll Kayla is still in mommy's tummy for a couple more months, and Eric is still in Morgan's. Now why don't you go get dressed with your sister so we can go see Uncle Greg and Aunt Morgan." "Okay. I love you daddy." Zoe leaned down and gave her dad a slobbery kiss on the forehead. Nick flopped back on the bed chuckling. "What is so funny Nicholas Stokes?" Nick looked over at his 7 month pregnant wife, carrying the third child in her arms. "Just thinking how lucky of a man I am. I have three beautiful ladies, another one the way, and a very handsome little boy. I am married to my best friend, and work for the best crime lab in the US." Sara smiled and sat her one and half year old son in his playpen. Walking over she kissed her husband. "Nick, I am the lucky one. I couldn't imagine my life any other way." As her husband got out of bed to go shower, she smacked on the ass. "You still have a fine ass Stokes." Nick laughed and headed to shower.

Sander's residence

"MOMMMMMYYYYY!" "Logan Eric Sanders! Stop yelling." "Sowrry. Daddy said to get dressed because we were going to Aunt Catherine's for a party." Logan looked up at his mom. He had Greg's hair, that he loved to spike when possible, but he had Morgan's spitfire attitude. "Where is Lissa?" Morgan asked, wondering where her one year old was. She had not heard her cry out. "She's playing with daddy." Morgan smiled, she was married to a great man, her dad was a proud grandpa, and their last child was due in less than a month. Greg walked in carrying Elisabeth Jorja Sanders. The one year old reached out upon seeing her mom. "MA MA" "Hey baby. I see our son woke you up." Greg grinned, knowing full well he'd sent the three old in there. Morgan fixed a look to Greg, and smirked. "Why yes our son did, now since you are up and ready love, you won't mind getting these two dressed so that I can have a shower." Greg kissed his wife, "Your wish is my command."

Catherine's…

She stood in her kitchen preparing the last of the food, Lindsey helping. "I'm glad you kept this house mom." "Me too. Luckily I was able to transfer to the field office here in Vegas. I missed everyone." Just then the doorbell rang, The Stokes clan and Sander's had arrived together. Today was not just a celebration of birthdays, but a celebration of friendship. DB and Barbara, Finn, Hodges and Henry arrived next. Even Detective Crawford and Detective Sofia Curtis came. She had stayed in touch with everyone since leaving Vegas.

Later after cake, ice cream, and a feast the adults sat around watching the kids play. Zoe walked over holding Logan's hand "Daddy, can Logan sweep over?" Sara and Morgan laughed. Nick frowned. "Um honey, we'll discuss that later." Greg snickered. "Looks like one day we maybe in-laws Nick." Everyone laughed.

Cheyenne broke through the laughter carrying over a picture. Jumping up into her dad's lap, she pointed, "Daddy who are these CSIs?" No one had to ask what she was holding. "Well baby girl, this guy in the middle, he's the bug man." "This man here, well he was mine, our best friend who we lost." "Where did he go?" The three little ones asked. Sara answered that one, knowing Nick was getting choked up. After all these years it was still hard to discuss Warrick. Even Grissom, whom they'd all reconciled with, couldn't discuss it. "This man here is Warrick Brown. He was one of the best CSI's I ever knew. He was badly hurt by a bad man a long time ago, and went to Heaven." The children accepted this and ran to play. The group looked around and smiled, missing their friend, but thankful for what they had now. Each one sat lost in their own memories. Nick smiled at his wife, pregnant, beautiful and intelligent. This would be her last pregnancy. Once they found a nanny to trust with the girls, and then George she'd returned to work. Morgan and Greg used the same one, and in fact Ecklie had instilled a CSI daycare so they could bring and the kids there. Of course he loved being with his grandchildren.

At once the CSI's pagers went off. Brass came out of the back room, "Ok guys, 419 Henderson, all on board." Catherine smiled, "Leave the kiddos with me and Linds." Goodbyes said and the Las Vegas Grave Shift were off on their next case, each thinking life couldn't get any better!

**A/N IT HAD TO END SOMEWHERE! THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**


End file.
